


maybe My life isn't so bad.

by giraffeduelist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Lost Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 42,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeduelist/pseuds/giraffeduelist
Summary: This is basically Yu-gi-oh Zexal from Shark and Rio's point of view. it starts from pre-cannon to post cannon. It's my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Story not finished yet but very close. I might be done by the time you finish reading. There are terms in this that will only make sense for those who have seen Yu-gi-oh. The point of view changed for each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Reginald

Everything stopped. No emotions, thoughts, feelings, no comfort or discomfort. It just stopped and it might have only lasted for a few fractions of a second but it seemed it would never end. No loneliness, anger, joy. Just...nothing. A moment where nothing happens yet everything happens. My vision came back to me. I could see the headlights. I was holding my twin sister, Rio. I knew I was supposed to be afraid, but I wasn’t. Just a moment, but that moment ended as soon as it started. Like a flash. I don’t remember anything else until I woke up. 

I heard beeping in a steady rhythm. What is this? I open my eyes to see a ceiling that I didn’t recognize. Voices. There is a distant conversation and I can’t hear the words, but I can hear the voices. Like the teachers or shop owners in old Charlie Brown movies. You can’t hear them talk but you know that they’re talking. They weren’t familiar but they gave me a bit of comfort. I couldn’t catch what they said, but I could tell it wasn’t good. I could hear slight surprise or panic in the voices. I then notice that I wasn’t where I last was. I was in a hospital bed. It felt like my body was on fire and I just had to lay in this hospital bed, that reeked of chemicals and IV fluids. I was helpless and alone, but I remembered something. My twin sister, Rio. I had to build the strength to turn my head far enough to see her in the hospital bed next to me. Relief washes over me and I exhale. I somehow manage to turn my head back to the position it was in before, looking up at the ceiling. I lay there, listening to the voices. I was exhausted but the pain kept me awake. I move my fingers to find a cord around my middle finger. I leave the cord alone as my headaches severely. I wince and groan at the almost unbearable pain. 

I hear the door open. The doctors come in and continue to talk. I can hear them clearly now. I can tell that there’s a female and male by their voice rang. The male’s voice is low but the female’s is soft and caring. Like a mother’s voice to an infant or child.“Are they both alive?” The male says. “Yes. They will be released in approximately a week. They shouldn’t need any surgeries or prescriptions.” Responds the female. “So, there shouldn't be any long term effects? Excellent. Where are their parents?” There’s a pause. A heaviness starts in my chest and just adds to the pain I was already feeling. I wince again but they mustn’t have noticed because the female doesn’t look at me or acknowledge I’m in the room at all. My breathing quickens and then I notice the clear mask over my mouth. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before but it’s there. The beeping rhythm on the machine sped to a faster pace . The female continues. “It was a horrible crash, and it’s a miracle that the children survived, but it was head on and...they’re gone.” 

Her words echo in my ears and I stare at the hospital ceiling, emptily. I couldn’t believe what I heard, and wouldn’t let myself think of living at such a young age, alone. The pain in my chest gets heavier and I groan weakly. My body is too weak to support my noises but they hurt as they come. This thought repeats itself in my mind. You’re alone. You’re all alone. No one to help you. No one to hide behind. You have no one to depend on or to take care of you. 

Tears begin to build up and my vision fogs. I try to stop but it comes anyway. One stream starts from my left eye and rolls quickly down my cheek . A stream starts pouring from my right eye and soon enough I’m sobbing. I have to stop but I can’t. My body shakes as response to my emotions but pain soon engulfed me like flames on a log. It shoots from my chest, throughout my whole body and just sticks. It doesn’t cycle anymore, the pain just stays like sharp knives in my skin but no one can help. Again comes that thought and the tears thicken. Several streams now roll down as I gasp for air but the pain shoots to my lungs and stops me from getting all the air I need. My gasp halts and I sob more from both the pain and loss. I can’t move my hands to cover my face or even wipe my eyes. I’m left here, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Rio

There was a house. Most people would call it a castle. Who knows how old it is but it was once the home of a huge millionaire. His name was Maxamillion J. Pegasus. He lived in the early 2000's He was known as a genius game creator and archaeologist. That was two hundred years ago. The castle is old but it’s stable enough to live in. It looked more like a mini castle and it was more in a discrete area of Heartland City. The inside was light and warm. It was old so there was still a fireplace to keep the house warm and lamps around the halls.

Yelling and teasing children were heard, echoing through the halls. The children were innocent and didn’t know much of the evil in this world. They hadn’t felt the pain of this world other than from sickness. I ran through the halls. My naturally blue hair swayed as I ran. My hair reached to my shoulder blades and my old fashioned dress that seemed to be from the Victorian era moved in the motion of my steps. I was laughing loudly and held a deck of brown cards in my hands as Reginald chased after me. His purple hair that didn’t quite touch his shoulders bounced in rhythm to his pace that matched mine. His dark blue, suit shirt and dark grey vest made him look more gentlemanly despite his shouting.

“Give my cards back, Rio!” He shouted. I simply laughed at his anger and frustration as I continued to run from him. “Try and get them, Reginald!” I hid around a suit of armor and he ran around to meet me. I ran to the opposite side of him and he followed. He finally caught up to her and managed to grab hold of the deck in her hands. They pulled their sides in hope to retrieve what they are fighting over. The cards explode in the air and are spread all over the room. We ran into the knight’s armor behind us, causing it to wobble and begin to fall forward. I stood in it’s way, fear shot down my spine and I screamed as the armor falls closer to me. He manages to push me out of it’s way, but gets into it’s way himself. He only has a chance to look up before it crashes down onto him.

The children’s mother came rushing in after hearing the crash. She had light grey to white hair. Not from old age, but just as a natural hair color. Her face was very young and kind. She had light blue eyes and her hair was up in a loose bun. She gasped and hurried to us as her husband ran in. His hair was a jam purple color and he had a thick mustache that went out like a french man. Father went to Reginald’s side, who was hunched over, and I ran to mother in sobs. 

Reginald looked up at his father. “I’m sorry! I hurt your cards! Now they’re in a big mess!” Father smiled down at him. “It doesn’t matter right now.” Mother added, “Let’s take care of that cut.” Father placed his hand on Reginald’s shoulder, who winced as he felt his clothes ripped to expose a deep line of blood going over his shoulder and ended at the tip of his shoulder blade.

Mother carried him, cautious about his cut, to the nearest bathroom. As soon as mother had him take his shirt and vest off, she was able to see how bad the gash really is.  
I peeked in and seeing my brother’s shoulder makes me feel sick inside. All from the guilt of starting a fight by taking his cards then causing him pain, by seeing the blood run down from it, and seeing Reginald without a shirt. Gross. 

It was a wound I knew he would keep into his old age. Reginald was strong and never cries no matter how many times he wanted to. That’s one of the things he does to try and prove he’s older then me. If I have to then I’ll cry. He’ll just keep it all in. It makes me wonder how he does it. He’s experienced so much pain in his life yet, I never see him cry.   
Reginald doesn’t think about himself very often. He thinks of me more but sometimes he worries about me too much. He can get protective or underestimate me but I can always reassure him that I’ll be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Reginald

I wasn’t able to move my shoulder about a month after that. Mother had to cancel my guitar lessons for that time and a bit after. My private guitar teacher felt sorry for me but I was okay. My father took me to a doctor to make sure it wasn’t infected. This might seem like it was fun to skip all these lessons and get attention, but it wasn’t. Not for me. I’m not the kind of person that enjoys to have all the attention. I always left the attention of my parents to Rio. I was always the quiet one in the back of the room. I didn’t like attention so much that I never dared to make friends. 

No, it wasn’t lonely for me. I was perfectly fine with it. It bugged me when Rio would peek into my room while I was pretending to be asleep. Her guilt made her feel miserable. She could hardly touch me without saying “sorry!” three thousand times. I kept trying to tell her then it wasn’t her fault but it never helps. 

I walked home from school and since my school’s buses don’t go into the further areas, than Rio and I had to either walk or waste an hour after school waiting for our parents to pick us up. So, we decided to spend an hour walking home. It helped us get along better. We had a full hour of laughing and talking about whatever came to our minds. However, over this past month, it’s been silent. Just an hour of hearing only footsteps and the occasional bird or rush of leaves on the trees above us. Not a word was spoken. Neither from me or her. It gave me a sinking feeling to remember the times when we would chase each other home and only laugh afterwards to what is the now, where there is nothing to hear. I look at her and she is staring sadly at her feet. 

I look at my own and suddenly get a strange yet genius idea, at least I thought it would be. A smirk curled onto my lips as I bumped her with my left shoulder, the uninjured one. She looked up at me and again, apologized hundreds of times. We both had stopped walking at this point. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a back and forth in frustration. “Rio! Stop it! I bumped you on purpose because I want to talk to you, not to make you feel bad! Gosh!” I let go of her but never took my eyes off of her. She stared at me blankly as if I were speaking Japanese. She shivered a bit and the emotion came back to her face. She looked at me as she tilted her head to one side. “So...you’re not mad at me?” I sighed. “No. I was never mad at you. None of this is your fault. Okay. Now stop being such a baby.” 

Her expression changed instantly from sorrowful to an adorable face of anger. Her cheeks got poofy like a squirrel's does when it has big walnuts in its cheeks. I couldn’t help but laugh at her everytime she made this face. This only got her more angry, which lead to her cheeks growing in size. “I’m not a baby!” She stomped her foot and her hands were in fists at her side. I laughed and replied “Then why do you always cry when I beat you when we play card games?” Her face got red and she closed her eyes. “I do not, Reginald!” “Do too!” I added, just to keep the argument exciting. “Do not!” She yelled. The argument continued until she finally let it go and started sprinting towards home. I ran after her, to make sure she isn’t crying. If she ever came home crying, then I’d get in a lot of trouble. Well, mostly only Mother got angry about me making Rio cry. Dad thought that it was our way of bonding and being friends. She did cry a lot. 

As soon as we got home, Mother hugged us as if we had been missing for years. She scolded us about not wasting time and how worried she was. We were only twenty minutes late. I guess that just shows how much a mother cares about her children and that we should never be late coming home again. 

She asked us what we did for twenty minutes. We simply smiled at each other with and evil in our eyes and both replied in unison “A man sold us drugs. You should try it some time.” She screamed and almost fainted. Either way we were in trouble as soon as Dad got home. We told her what we actually did as soon as Dad started to get mad.   
Yes, I know, doing that to my poor, worried mother was cruel, but that’s how we are. This is the thing with twins. They think very similarly and are some of the most evil creatures that were ever paired together. I like to say that it’s nature’s way of giving the world’s mothers a little bit of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Rio

I woke up and smiled at the ceiling. It had been about four months since Reginald hurt his shoulder and it healed up to the point that he could move it without getting hurt too much. He’s been off of pain medication for about a month now but he is still irritated by it. He has to keep several large band-aids over it to keep it from opening again. Also, at times, it opens while he’s playing sports and it keeps his shirts from getting stained by blood. He doesn’t participate in gym because Mother is paranoid it’ll get worse.

Reginald had been having freaky panic attacks at random moments for a while. He would be playing a game with me and be perfectly fine until he started to stare at me or a wall and then he’s scream and repeat the same sentence over and over again. “I saw her! I saw her!” He would squeeze his eyes shut and press his hands against his ears. After he could manage to say anything other than the one sentence, he’d always call for Mother. I was terrified when he did that! 

Mother would tell me to leave the room but I would eavesdrop on what he said to her. “Reginald, look at me, please.” I peeked into the room enough to see them. Reginald shook his head and covered his eyes. “I c-can’t! I’ll see her again!” Mother pulled his head up to face her, but he never moved his hands. “Reginald, I promise that you will not see her. She is gone and it’s only me. Please, let me see your eyes.” He shakily drew his from his face and opened his eyes hesitantly. He hugged Mother and cried into her shoulder. “Reginald, can you please tell me what you see?”

He let go of her and wipes his eyes. Reginald took in a deep breath before describing her. “She had blue hair, like Rio’s but it was a lot longer. She was staring at me a-and all I could see was her eyes. That’s all. I saw.” He swallowed hard and breathed deeply again.   
Every time he had a panic attack mother would ask him what he saw so that he couldn’t hold it all inside. He saw more and more of her until the last time he had one. Reginald and I were getting into bed when he turned over to me and stared into my eyes. I stared back at him confused. He didn’t look scared at all. He just stared for what felt like half an hour. He blinked a few times before looking down at his sheets and whispered. “Mirage…”

“Mirage?” I said back to him. He looked at he and nodded. “That’s her name. Marin.” I could tell that he was going to tell me something important. I waited patiently. “She looks kind of like you, but her hair is a lot longer. She had a dress that separated near the knees and flares out. She isn’t human, well, at least I don’t think she is. She has eyes that stare into your soul and expose all of our secrets. You can’t hide anything from her.” 

I gasped. Just imagining her scared me. “Her voice echos and I sounds like she’s either angry or she’s waiting for something.” I shuddered at the thought. He leaned towards me and looked me directly in the eyes. “She doesn’t have a nose or mouth! Her skin is white and made of some sort of thin rock! She said that she lives in a castle made of purple crystals and rocks. She has claws that are, like, and inch long!” He held up his fingers in his estimate of an inch. 

“That’s not even the worst part!” I covered my ears. “Reginald! Stop scaring me!” “But Rio!” He replied. “I have to tell you the last bit!” I sighed and nodded. “Fine, but if I can't sleep tonight, then you owe me your dessert for a month!” He nodded in agreement. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered. “I’ve seen her brother.” I squeaked a bit. “Don’t tell me what he looks like!” He sighed. “I don’t know what he looks like other than that he has purple skin and his eyes are blue.” I sighed in relief. “If I did see him, I’m sure that I would need a lot of therapy.” 

We both went to bed and surprisingly, I didn’t have any nightmares about Mirage. Reginald never saw Miran or her brother again. Mother and Father wanted to know how he saw Miran, but no one knew how. Reginald and I thought that she was trying to call out to him for some reason. Reginald did say that she was a Barian. We had no idea what that was but we guess that it was an ancient tribe or kingdom. 

One day, Mom and Dad decided that we should go on vacation for the week. It was spring break and since Mother loves to be around flowers, she decided that a vacation would do us all so good. It was a great idea at the time and since Reginald was getting better, then we could also celebrate that. The good thing is that all we had to do is pack up what we thought we needed and wait until Mom and Dad told us where we were going and what the plan is.

Mother sat the family down in the large living room, with a fireplace lit and a few toys on the floor. Dad sat on the right of Mom as Reginald sat next to me on the opposite side of the couch. I couldn’t hold in my excitement and I bounced in my seat. 

Mother started. “Your father and I thought that we could go to visit the old Kaiba Corporation tower!” We both jumped in excitement. Reginald stopped. “How long will we be there?!” “A week.” Father answered. We both continued to jump and giggle together. 

It was hard to sleep because of our joy that was shown obvious on our faces. We ended up chatting quietly so mother or father couldn’t hear. “Do you really think that they’ll let us go in, Reginald? I mean, it’s been two hundred years since the old CEO died and it was abandoned so it’s probably not safe. Are they just messing with us?” He shook his head. “Nah. They might not let us go too high up but they should let us go inside.” He said. “But there aren't any tours going around that place anymore! The world outside Heartland City is dangerous! Why else would Mr. Heartland build a wall around the whole city? He even put security at the only opening! How will we be able to get out of here?!” I started to panic but he climbed out of his bed to sit by me on my own bed. I sat up and pulled by knees to my chest. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiles sweetly. 

That's probably one of the only times he tried to comfort me without calling me a baby or making fun of me for worrying or crying. “Mom and Dad wouldn’t have made plans to go somewhere that we wouldn’t be allowed to go. They’re probably going to just pay the amount of money you need to exit Heartland City and then we get to come back like normal. Nothing to it.” I nodded and smiles. I hugged him. “Thanks, Reginald.” “You’re welcome, Rio. Now let’s get some sleep. We’re leaving in the morning.” He got up and plugged in his blue, shark shaped night light before getting into his bed. I still find it funny that he’s scared of the dark so much that he needs a night light. I giggled to myself and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Reginald

We packed up the things we’d need for the week and loaded it into our mini van. We were already on the road by 8:00 am. The ride to the wall surrounding Heartland was only a few hours long. I’d guess that Heartland was the size of what used to be Texas.

As soon as I could see the wall, I got nervous but kept looking excited so that Rio didn’t get scared. The wall was black and big. It wasn’t very special looking. It was just a wall. I couldn’t see the top of it and when we went to the main entrance, there were police officers everywhere. I looked out at them and they all were wearing sunglasses. None of them were smiling and they wore hates that made them look even more scary. I could see through the lenses of one officer’s glasses just enough to see his eyes. He looked at me and I sank in my seat. Rio did as well.

My mother reassured us that there was nothing to be afraid of as father paid to leave. There was a big gate that several officers pushed open. We drove out and I watched the officers behind us. 

The rest of the drive there was smooth and easy. It was dark as we drove up a small hill. It was quiet because not many people liked to leave Heartland.   
It was quiet in the car. Rio was the one to break the silence. She turned her head to me and smiled. “Hey, when we get to the hotel, can you duel with me?” I smirked and took the chance I had to start a fight. “Alright, as long as you don’t start crying when I beat you.” Her cheeks got bigger like every time she got mad. She glared at me and wined. “I’m not going to cry!” She shouted. “Are too!” I shouted back. “Are not!” We went on like this for a while until mother finally broke it up. “Could you please stop fighting? Your Father is tired and trying to focus.” 

Father moved forward, looking at something in the road then he sat back in alarm and started to scream. My mother followed his scream. I looked forward and I saw headlights going for us. It hid me like a bullet and I realized what was happening. I grabbed Rio and pulled her into my arms to protect her. We both watched at the lights got closer and closer until...Everything stopped. No emotions, thoughts, feelings, no comfort or discomfort. It just stopped and it might have only lasted for a few fractions of a second but it seemed it would never end. No loneliness, anger, joy. Just nothing. A moment where nothing happens yet everything happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Rio

We had been in the hospital for a week now. We were back in Heartland City. My head and arms hurt the most, though, it was at first and we could both talk and sit up, but we kept silent. Reginald usually stared at the walls or ceiling with an empty face. He didn’t talk to me or even look at me. I had no idea where Mom and Dad were but they never came in. It worried me. This whole thing worried me. The doctors were nice and the food wasn’t too bad I guess. I had this constant feeling of missing something. I don’t know what but it bugged me. I tried to tell Reginald about it but he never responded. Was he dying and isn't telling the doctors or is he just in shock? Whatever the reason was, I was going to make him talk to me no matter how hard he tried to resist. I tried singing our favorite family songs, but he didn’t sing with me. I tried to snort or make a funny face but he wasn’t looking in the first place so that didn’t work. I felt sad. It was like when he got his cut on his shoulder.

Just then I looked up and saw him staring at me. I smiled but he just stared. After a while of him of him not blinking once, I got scared and I tried my best to wave at him.   
“Um, Reginald? Are you still alive in there?” No response.   
“Why are you staring at me? Hello?” Nothing. 

I sighed and started to get up on my feet but he was already to his feet. He was looking at the floor now. His face showed his concentration which made me happy. I decided to get back into bed and cheer him on. “You can do it, Reginald! Come on over here! Just a few feet! Come on, Reginald!” He looked up at me and then back to the floor. He took small steps and he wobbled a bit with each step. He winced with every step. 

I began to worry again. What if he falls and gets hurt again?! He was almost to my bed and he reached out and grabbed the side of it. He pulled himself over the side and sat next to me. I hugged him carefully and giggled. He wasn’t smiling like I was, so I had to build up the courage to start a conversation. Well, at least attempt to. “So, Reginald, why were you staring at me?”

He sighed before answering. “I...I have to tell you something. It’s about Mom and Dad.” I waited patiently and was preparing for anything, or so I thought. He looked at me in the eyes. I could tell what he was about to tell me wouldn’t be good. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. My heart sunk and I felt tears push behind my eyes. “I heard the doctors talking and...Rio, they're gone.” The tears built up and I stared at him, shaking my head slightly. “N-no! They...they can’t be...dead.” He looked at his hands. “They are, Rio. There’s nothing we can do about it.” I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I couldn’t hear what he was saying. He’s lying! Mom and Dad aren’t dead! He has to be lying! I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with tears running down my face. He hugged me and stroked my hair. 

The doctors who came in tried to break us apart or at least get Reginald back onto his hospital bed, but we refused. They gave us shots together. We took our medication together. We were even tested together. They couldn’t tear our bond! They wouldn’t get in the way of us! We’ll just keep moving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Reginald

As soon as we were let out of the hospital, we were brought to our new home. The car stopped in front of an old, rundown house that was small compared to our home that we lived in before. The house was a dull brown and the mailbox was on the floor. It looked abandoned as far as I could tell. The car drove away before I could ask of the driver had dropped us off at the correct house. 

The door opened to reveal a man I recognized. He had a grey T-shirt on that was covered with stains. He had a glass bottle in one had and a gruff beard. Uncle Lewis. He had been addicted to alcohol since I could remember. He was on my mother’s side of the family. The only time we went to visit him was when my mother had to get a book from him. We weren’t allowed in. Mother came running out just to miss a glass bottle that smashed against the door. She made us promise to never go there. 

I was determined to keep that promise. I grabbed Rio’s hand and we both sprinted down the old sidewalk. He tried to run after us but his weight was used against him. He fell on his face, smashing the bottle he had in hand and he cursed at us as we ran. 

We were in a more rural part of Heartland when we ran out of strength and could no longer run. We continued to walk along. The sidewalk. There were old shops and apartments. I didn’t know what I would have ever done. Just then, an idea popped into my head. Go back home and get the money from Mom and Dad’s room to pay for an apartment. It frightened me. Even though it was how rightfully our money, it still felt wrong to take it but there was no other way. 

Rio and I both walked back to our home and gathered everything that could be valuable enough to sell for money. We gathered a few suitcases to store them in. After we left with three suitcases full of silver coins, stacks of money and old relics, we headed out to find an apartment. It was dark by the time we found one that didn’t question our parent’s absence. We paid him and he gave us the key to our apartment room. Simple as that. Our apartment was nice too. It had two beds, plenty of space for us both and the kitchen was already clean. As long as we don’t make too many messes then there shouldn’t be a reason to clean it too often. 

This is how our lives carried on for several years. We signed up for a school and we payed for our own student loans. We always made our lunches and not many friends. We stuck together. We didn’t need anyone other than each other. We both got better at dueling but I’ve always been better. I started going into tournaments. I’d always get to the finals.  
For every tournament I went into I had a fake name to sign up with. It kept the tournament holders from looking me up and finding information on me. After being in the finals of a few tournaments, everyone just believed that my nickname was my birth name and I guess they just assumed that my parents had strange taste in names. I am now known by everyone as Shark Kastle. Rio still calls me Reginald no matter if we’re in public or not. 

One tournament, I was in the finals. Only about five people left but the way that this tournament was arranged made it so that I wasn’t able to see or even know my opponents. I was ready to duel my next opponent when, to my surprise, Rio had signed up and I was supposed to duel against her. This was going to be epic. Of course I beat her sorry little butt, but hey, it was still fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Rio

I’m 13 years old now and Reginald has been acting weird. I know that boys change and they get weird but I don’t think this is that kind of weird. He’s still scared of the dark but now he's scared of onions too. Seriously! I just dropped one on the floor next to him and he freaked out. He won't go into the kitchen now. He won't eat fish because he loves sea creatures too much. He gets really mad easily too. I will just be walking with him and someone one will touch me or say something to him and he’ll either just start yelling or punch them in the face. 

Reginald and I were in a tournament together once. We were in the top ten like we usually are when this guy named Quattro Arclight. (Yes, like the Spanish number but spelled wrong). He was pretty hot too. He had blonde poof bangs but the rest of his hair was a dark velvet color. He had red eyes and a smirk at could make any girl blush. He was about 16 years old. It didn’t matter how hot he was because I was determined to beat him.

He was hard to beat and a great duelist. His puppet themed deck was hard to beat but puppet against crystal was a different yet beautiful mix. A lot of his dueling strategies and cards were similar to Reginald’s. The dark, vibrant purple shades in the holograms of his cards were outstanding and I could tell Reginald would totally be psyched at this duel. Sadly, he had other plans. He had to pay for our rent and finish up on the homework he missed during the school day he missed during our last tournament. Reginald also felt the need to go clothes shopping. 

I couldn't help but stare at Quattro every once in awhile. He was just a good looker. Maybe this is a part of his strategy! He tried his best to look super hot if he’s dueling against girls, he can simply charm, make sure they’re twitterpated, and win the duel like nothing! Ha! As if I’d let him do that to me! Rio Kastle isn’t going to be beaten by some hotshot duelist who thinks he can take advantage of me because I'm a girl! 

Somehow, we managed to overheat the hologram systems and they burst into flames. The room was burning and the entrance was blocked by some fallen iron bars. We cancelled our duel and we tried to find a way out. The smoke was gathering and we had to kneel down in order to avoid breathing in too much smoke. After I realized that there was no other exit other than the entrance, I started to panic. I could hear him yelling my name but I couldn’t find him. He sounded like Reginald to me and I tried my best to follow the voice, whether it was my brother's or my opponent's.

I started to cough violently and it got too hot to feel the walls around me. I tried to see through the dark, thick clouds of smoke but to no avail. I grew tired and my lungs burned from coughing out the smoke I had inhaled. I collapsed but stayed conscious. I could still hear the panicked voice. 

“Rio! Rio! Where are you?!” I tried to sit up to answer his calls but my chest and lungs prevented me from picking myself up. I answered in a whisper that I could hardly hear myself. I heard sirens go off and the last thing I saw was Quattro’s shoes. 

Some say that even if someone is in a coma, they can still hear what people say. That's kind of true. Every time Reginald visited me in the hospital, I could hear him and understand him but I didn't feel emotions on what he said. I was never able to respond to his gentle touch on my hand or arm. I could hear him cry a few times but I don’t know if I heard correctly then. He would whisper his feelings to me or that he missed me or sometimes he’d sing songs to me. He spent a lot of time with me in the hospital. 

I have no idea how long I was in a coma but all I know is that when I came out of it, everything was different. Not only with him, but the atmosphere of everything. There seemed to be things that he told to his closest friends to but I couldn't understand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Reginald

The tournament was stopped for a month because of rebuilding. I spent most of that time visiting Rio in the hospital and doing late assignments for school. I became depressed and never talked for days. The only thing I’d say would be small one or two word sentences to Rio. I didn’t know whether or not she could hear me but I talked to her anyway. Her body was wrapped in bandages and I could only see her fingers.

I got a text from the tournament holders that I was invited back into the tournament for the finals. They said that since the duel between Rio and Quattro didn’t end, they just took who ever had the most life points and decided that that person was the winner. This frustrated me to know that Rio got hospitalized by this jerk and he ended up winning the duel that she could have won without the fire that went off. I tensed up and decided that the best way to seek for my revenge was to duel him and beat his sorry butt! I swear to beat Quattro! Rio wouldn’t be hospitalized from some freak without payback! 

I had to go to visit Rio so that I could calm down. I stayed there until the nurse told me to leave. As I walked out, I knocked over a deck of duel monsters cards. I cursed under my breath and sighed as I kneeled down to pick them up. They were scattered across the floor and some were turned over. I started to pick them up when I saw the detailed puppet pictures on the cards. I could help but read the abilities of a few of them. I later found myself reading each card and starting to build strategies with these cards. I stacked to cards back up and set them back where they were. I walked out of Rio’s hospital room with a slight smile. It felt good to smile. 

The next day, I dueled a few guys and it was down to the last five. I got to my next dueling arena. Nothing could stand in my way. My opponent stepped into the room and I was ready to beat him. I couldn’t see him due to the shadow that covered him. Just as soon as I started my first move, these red spotlights came on everywhere. I felt confused and shocked. They disqualified me for looking at my opponent's deck. I looked back at my opponent and saw that it was Quattro. The one person I swore to illuminate and now I’ve failed. His smirk was wide and horrible. He was so proud of himself! I failed Rio. He set me up! He knew I’d be interested in those cards and he got me disqualified! It’s his fault! He may have won this battle I will beat him! 

I tried calming down but if I visit Rio defeated, then I’ll be letting her down. I can’t do that. Instead of visiting her, I decided that I should just go home. At school everyone kept joking about it and I soon became a joke to the whole school. I was so frustrated and depressed that I just let others push me around.  
I got good grades but I missed a few days because I was sick and my grades shot from an A to a D-. My life sucked and I wasn’t happy about anything. I was alone. No one cared about me. I was just the loser that cheated and got disqualified.  
There was only one teacher that really knew me and he was Mr. Kay. He was strange and he taught technology managing. He would ask me how my day was while I was walking into his class or encourage me to keep dueling after this whole disqualifying problem. He knew that I had a hard time but he still tried his best to help. I never showed care back to him. I’d always duly reply “whatever.” To most that he said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Shark

As I walked through the halls of Heartland Middle School, everyone whispered to their friends and looked at me. I soon became the center of attention. I walked more quickly to get out of this situation. As I stopped at my locker, someone yelled out to me, saying, “hey, shark! How did it feel to be caught cheating?!” I froze and glared at my locker. I ignored him and continued to get my binder out of my book bag. He walked over to me as others stared. “I used to like you, but now I know what a loser and cheater you are! You’re cruel and low!” I tried my hardest to fight the ache in my chest. It hurt so much, but I would never let anyone know it.

I grabbed my binder and walked to my first class hour. A few people shouted out at me as I walked. I looked at my feet as I walked in shame. I knew they were right. Every thing they said was true, but I hated to accept myself with the title. I’m a cheater and I will never be worth anyone’s care. Rio didn’t deserve to be stuck in a hospital. I don’t deserve to have anyone who cares or cared about me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I’m only worth anything if I’m a winner, but now that I’ve cheated...I’m nothing.

At lunch, I sat by myself. Other people from different tables glared at me as I ate. My chest ached all day. I lost my appetite and walked to the school’s roof, where we were allowed to eat lunch but no one ever did. The edge of the roof had a fence that wrapped around it. I leaned again it as I looked out into heartland city. I sighed as my mind wondered. I’ll teach that Quattro a lesson for hospitalizing Rio and disqualifying me. I made a fist with my hand and hit the fence. I felt a bit of relief from pushing the blame to Quattro, but it was true! None of this would have happened if he didn’t enter that tournament! If he didn’t trick me into looking at his cards! If he didn’t hurt Rio! I looked through my deck for the thousandth time. Seeing the different sharks and aquatic creatures calmed me.

After school had ended, I walked back to my locker and opened it. A group of upperclassmen formed around me. They insulted me, but I ignored them and I pretended that it didn’t hurt. They started to get irritated because I just continued to pretend like they didn’t exist, just like everyone pretended I didn’t exist.

They pushed me a bit, knocking me from side to side. I accidentally dropped my stuff on the floor. They laughed and pushed me down as they walked away. I growled and growled under my breath. I stood up and picked up the things I dropped. Mr. Kay stopped me in the hall as I walked to the front doors of the school.

“Shark, can I talk to you in my room? It will only take a moment.” I sighed and walked with him. He took me to his room and closed the door. “I know that you were disqualified from the tournament, but I wanted to ask you if any other students were giving you a difficult time about it.” I sighed. “Nah. It’s fine.” Mr.Kay smiled. “That is all I needed, shark. You may leave now.” He opened the door and I walked out.

I walked out of the front doors of the school and in front of me was a big group of students, all standing there with wide smirks across their faces. I stopped and stared. This isn’t good. They began to throw things at me and yelled insults. “Cheater! Loser! Disgrace! Idiot! Delinquent!” Trash and small rocks fell onto me as I ran, covering my head. I ran until they were no longer behind me. I turned a corner into an alleyway and sat behind a large garbage can.

After an hour, I walked home. I stomped into my apartment and threw my backpack onto my bed. I lay on my bed and winced. My hips and arms hurt from the rocks that were thrown. I took a shower to wash the dirt and trash remaining from my body. I was able to examine my arms and hips. They were red in most parts and I had some bruises but nothing was bleeding. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The water stung a bit against the bruises. I let my mind wonder. There’s only a month left of this school year, so I’ll transfer school after this year but where would I go? It’s not like other schools don’t know about me being disqualified. I touched the scar on my shoulder. I remembered how life was before the car accident. When I could just run to Mother and Father. How I could just tell them everything and wouldn’t have to worry about them making fun of me or hurting me. How I could hug Rio in public or show weakness around her. When I didn’t have to be strong all the time.

Those times were such distant memories. As time goes on, these memories feel more and more like my imagination instead of actual events in my life, but my parents will never fade from me! I will never forget them! Never!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
shark

I spent the whole summer isolated. I visited Rio until visiting hours were over and I got to know the nurses well enough to talk to them but never friends with them. I registered myself for another school, Heart core Middle School. It was on the opposite side of Heartland city and it was closer to my apartment. Over the summer, I got a job at an aquarium restaurant. Sure, I would much rather be a zoologist or at least feed the sharks, but I did get to watch the fish swim and chase each other. 

It was a sight that I would stare at for hours, but I had to focus on my job. After the summer was almost over, I got a motorcycle license and took all the money I had gotten over the summer to buy a newly released motorcycle! It was amazing! Instead of having two wheels and having your legs exposed, it had a seat that had sides that went up to my elbows. It was harder to drive than a normal motorcycle, but it was so worth the trouble! It was a dark shade of purple and the wheel was one huge ball that spun. If was so much faster than any other motorcycle.

I celebrated by getting a new outfit at the Heartland Mall. It consisted of a blood red v-necked tank top and I wore a suit jacket that was purple and a bit big for me but nothing too bad. I sewed big, green, gem shaped buttons onto the cuffs of the jacket and onto my white dress shoes. The only thing missing were my two silver rings. I picked them up looked at them closely. 

I remembered where I got them. When Rio and I were kids, we went to a carnival. There were lights everywhere. It was amazing! Rio came up to me with something in her hands. “Look, Reginald! I bought us rings!” I looked her and then to the rings. They reflected the lights around us perfectly. “What do you expect me to do with a ring Rio? I’m your brother, not your sister. Sheesh.” She got mad and threw them to the floor. “Fine! See if I care!” She stormed off. I decided to keep them. 

I stopped then onto my pinkie and ring fingers. They are a lot smaller now but they still fit. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my helmet and keys to go and ride around Heartland. I drove to several places that I had walked by but to drive by them with the speed I had was amazing. My helmet kept my hair outta my face and from flapping in the wind too much. 

I went to a more obscure part of Heartland and experimented the handling of my new ride. I made a sharp turn and it handled it amazingly well! U turns were smooth and easy. The only problem with it was that it was made for older people, so I had to keep my arms up for a while. It took very little gas and it could seat two people. It was perfect for Rio and I. 

I passed another mansion. It reminded me of my old home but this one was white and was smaller. I had a strange feeling as I passed it. A feeling that I would be seeing it again soon. I glared and drove home. 

As I got ready for first day of being an upperclassman, I reread the rules. I wasn’t allowed to wear my shark tooth pendant that I wore around my neck. I took it off and sighed. “I guess I can live without it for a few hours.” I pressed a button at the top and it flipped open to reveal a picture of my parents, Rio, and I when we were younger. I closed it and set it down onto my bed as I walked out. 

The new school was so much bigger! The school uniform was a lot better too. It consisted of a white button down shirt that had short sleeves with green cuffs. I wore a dark blue tie and grey pants with brown dress shoes. I read that there was a new math teacher there but I didn’t really care. The younger class men had the same uniform except instead of green, it was red.

I walked through the halls and I was shocked to not be stared at my everyone else. I went to my locker and peacefully unpacked my stuff. I walked to through the halls, observing everyone else with a permanent scowl. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard an all too familiar voice. 

“Why, hello, shark.” I turned around swiftly to make contact with Mr. Kay. I’d never have guessed that he’d be the new teacher! His smile showed his joy and surprise. “I didn’t know you switched schools!” I shrugged. “I guess Heartland Middle School just isn’t my kind of school. I didn’t know you were the new math teacher.” He laughed a bit. “I guess we’re both getting the chance to experience a new school, am I right?” I rolled my eyes and scowled at the walls. “Whatever.” 

I walked away and smiled a bit. It was a barely noticeable smile, but I knew it was there. My smile faded as I walked. I saw a younger class men talk to his friends and jump around. He was a bit strange. He had black hair that spiked out in two sections on each side of his head. He had two strands of pink bangs that spiked over his head like snake fangs. He had an enormous smile. I couldn’t help but feel sick.

I bet his life is perfectly great. He probably had a big family that does everything for him. I scuffed. I can’t wait to see his smile get wiped off his face when he realizes how stupid and unfair life is.

I managed to go through most of the school day without a single word said to me since Mr. Kay did. I eat lunch by myself. Two other upperclassman sat on both sides of me. I looked at the one on my left. He was a bit overweight and he had blue curly hair with blonde bangs. I looked at the one to my right who was normal sized and had brown hair with blonde bangs. They both smirked at me.

“What do you want?” I finally broke the silence. They chuckle in unison. “You’re that famous duelist Shark, right?” The one on my right said. Oh great. First day and I’m already screwed. “Yeah! So what?!” I snapped at them. Their smirks widened. “You’re a great duelist and we don’t believe that you did all that cheatin’ stuff! So, um, we wanted to…” I almost smiled but turned it into a smirk instead. “So you want to hang out with a dueling champ? I get it.” They both smiled. 

“Sure. I guess I can hang out with you guys, but only if you duel me!” They both light up like kids with new toys. They tried to keep cool but they failed. I could hear them mutter to themselves about how cool it was to be friends with me. It felt good to have fans. Someone who believed in me. It made me feel less alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Shark

I had been going to Heart core Middle School for only a week when it happened. Just like in Heartland Middle School. I was at my locker and I was in a particularly bad mood because I had woken up late. Some younger class men had the nerve to insult me, let alone talk to me! “Hey! Shark! We all know you cheated and got disqualified so stop pretending that you didn’t!” I glared knives at my locker door and my hand formed a fist. I turned around and punched in the direction of the voice. I had hit the punk square in the eye.

Everyone stopped and stared. I didn’t care if everyone was watching! He doesn’t have the right to say that and ruin my life again! I wasn’t going to be the one who got pushed around like a worthless nobody! 

He had a black eye. Fortunately for him, I didn’t punch him hard enough to make it bleed. I stormed out of the hall and out the front entrance of the school. The two fans ran out to me. “What happened, Shark?!” The blue haired one said. I scuffed and turned back to them. “Just some punk thought he’d get away with insulting me, but you guys know better, right?!” The both smiled and nodded. “Yeah! No body messes with the boss!” 

I like the sound of that. Smirking, I walked back to the school. I chuckled. I’m at the top in this school. No one’s going to mess with me after I show them how low they really are compared to me.

The students that saw me punch that kid kept their distance from me. I scowled as I walked like I did before. I saw the punk in the halls and he was covering his left eye with his hand. His friends helped him to the nurse’s office. I laughed quietly, It was amusing to see him hurt and weak.

Over the next month I had spent my time making other students miserable. I would make fun of the younger kids and bump into others to make them drop all of their stuff. The two fans did it too. They always called me boss instead of my nickname, Shark. Mr. Kay would occasionally see, and ask about it but he never knew I did any of these things on purpose. I was known as the school bully and everyone stayed away from me. It was the kind of isolation that amused me. Everyone was scared of me and when I confronted them, they’d either cry or stuttered. 

What a wim. She’s crying more than the last kid. This should be fun. “Do you think crying is going to make me feel bad?!” She shook her head quickly as she wiped her eyes but continues to cry. “P-please don’t hurt me.” I shoved my hands into my pockets. “But what’s in it for me?” She took her deck out of her binder and shakily handed it to me. I smirked and took it. I looked through the cards and cringed a little. Fairies?! What kind of deck is this?! I glared at her and she shuddered in response.

“This deck is useless! I’m better without it!” I turned to a trashcan and dropped her deck into it. I walked away and smirked as I heard her rummage through the trash for her deck. She deserves to be as miserable as I am. Everyone does. Everyone deserves to be treated like they treated me after I was disqualified. They all deserve to feel worthless.  
I walked through the halls thinking about how everyone else deserved to be miserable. A younger class men ran into me, knocking me off my feet. He was much taller than me, but I didn’t care! He’s not getting away untouched! I got up and glared at him. He was pretty fat and he had black hair with a green stripe at the top. His shirt wasn’t buttoned up all the way, exposing a part of his stomach. 

“Hey! Watch it!” He apologized carelessly and turned to walk in the opposite direction but I wasn't just going to let this punk get away! My two fans both stood in front of him and smirked. “And where are you going?” He turned stepped back and looked at me. I smirked and tilted my head to the side. “He’s not going anywhere!” I said. He looked more irritated than scared. This annoyed me. So, he thinks that since he’s bigger, he can over power me?! Ha! I’ll show him! 

“Whatcha gonna do?!” He took his deck from his pocket. I smirked wider than before. “I’m gonna challenge you to a duel! The winner gets the loser’s deck!” He was taken aback by my sudden challenge but soon accepted. “Alright! Where and when?” I chuckled. “In dueling hour! Outside!” He knew he was in trouble but he tried to hide it. He never should have accepted this duel! He’s going to lose his deck and his pride! I laughed at the thought of striping him of everything he has. “Fine! I’ll duel ya!” We both passed each other with a smirk. 

At dueling hour, I waited on a balcony for him to show up. I sighed. He’s probably too scared to do it and ran home. And I thought he actually might have had enough courage to face me. I guess I was wrong. Right at the moment I turned to walk away, he showed up. “Ha! I thought you got scared and ran away, but now that I think about it, you should have! You would have saved yourself from the pounding I’m going to give you!” He was sweating and looked worried. “Lets just get this over with! I got things I gotta do!” I growled at him. 

We dueled and just as I finished up my final turn to crush him, his friends came up and stood next to him. They were both younger class men. There was a girl that had shoulder length, green hair that curved over her head and ended in a bun that was tied with pink ribbon. She’s kind of cute for a younger class men. I cursed to myself for the outrageous thought and focused on the duel. There was a boy next to her. I’d seen him before! On the first day of school! He was the one with pink and black spiked hair! Well, they came right in time to watch their friend lose! How sweet! 

They looked shocked. “On no! Bronk is dueling shark!” The green haired girl said. I guess this punk’s name is Bronk. The boy looked at her. “Is that bad, Tori?” And I guess her name is Tori. That’s not too bad of a name. I cursed to myself again. “Yuma! Shark is the school bully! And it looks like Bronk’s losing!” 

“Go Aero Shark! Attack Bronk’s life points directly!” I shouted as my orange shark attacked Bronk. He fell to the floor and the duel was over. He lost, just like I expected. What a shame. He hardly put up fight. His friends ran to his aid as I took his deck from the floor. Yuma, the spiky haired boy, stood up and glared at me. “That’s Bronk’s deck! Give it back!” Bronk cut him off before he could say anything else. “No, yuma. It’s his now. We dueled and whoever won got the loser’s deck.” 

His friend looked at Bronk and back to me. He ran up to me and formed fists with his hands. “I’ll duel you for it!” His friends objected but he ignored them. My fans scuffed in response. 

“This is shark! He was in the finals of a big tournament last year! There's no way you can beat him!” 

“You're nothing but a big bully!”

“YOU’RE not worth my time.” I replied. 

I turned my back to him and began walking away from him. “What?! Are you chicken?!” I stopped mid-footstep. “Chicken?!” I turned back to him and scowled. “Do you know what happened to the last person who called me chicken?!” I growled at him. 

He seemed unsure at first. “Nothing, because it never happened before!” I bellowed angrily, “Well, then, I guess It’ll just have to be the first!”I sighed “Fine, but what’s in it for me?” 

He looked at the floor in shame. “I-I don’t-” I saw his pendant around his neck and took it. “Hey! That’s mine!” My fans held Yuma back as I held as above my head. “How about this! If I win, I get this pendant!” He fought back but to no avail. I smirked. And purposefully dropped it onto the floor simply to get more anger out of him. 

“Hey! Be careful!”

“Oops! It’s not Very safe down there. It wouldn’t be worth much if someone stepped on it!” 

I slammed the heel of my foot against the middle of it. It snapped in half and I only laughed when Yuma yelled. “why would you do that?!” I kicked half of his golden pendant off of the balcony and into a pile of green bushes. “I guess you’re right! I am a bully!” He gasped and fell to his knees. “I guess I’ll duel you for your friend's deck. Next sunday! Meet me here at noon and don’t be late!” I turned and walked away with my fans. Be miserable, Yuma! Just wait until I crush you like I did your friend!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
shark

I got dressed in the new outfit I had bought earlier. It was Sunday and I was ready for this kid to chicken out at the last second. I drove my motorcycle to the front of the school and waited for Yuma. He was twenty minutes late but he came, much to my surprise. He hung half of his pendant around his neck. I chuckled and smirked. “So, you actually showed up.” He grabbed his pendant in with hand. “I’m dueling for my friend, and hopefully you can be my friend too!” I laughed. This kid is seriously the biggest idiot I’ve ever met! 

We dueled and he was just as bad as I thought he would be. I was close to winning when suddenly, everything went black. I couldn’t see or hear anything. I heard a voice. It was low. “The astral world messenger has claimed a host!” What?! Astral world?! Host?! What’s going on?! The voice echoed through my head.

The next thing I knew, I was back in the duel with Yuma, but I felt so much more powerful! I felt this power run through my veins and burn inside. I felt like I was going to explode! “This power! It’s so strong!” I knelt down to keep from falling. I looked back up to Yuma who was talking to himself. I slowly stood up and continued to duel him. I had dueled fiercely as if I was dueling an enemy! 

I was defeated. Yuma crushed me, and I layed on the floor from the attack. I could hear my fans talking behind me. “Let’s ditch this guy!” The other agreed as they ran off. I was alone again. I slowly stood up and walked over to Yuma. I handed him his friend’s deck and turned to walk away. “Hey, shark! I hope we can duel again but as friend!” I sighed. “Someday, I guess.” 

I walked to my motorcycle and drove home. I felt so empty. All of my pride was destroyed. I hated myself for losing. I rode to an alley and stopped in front of an old Game Stop. There were a few other motorcycles. I decided to check the place out. I walked through the door and looked around. There were dueling simulators attached to the ground. It was dim and lucky for me, no one was there. I walked down the stairs and looked at the simulators. They were an old design but they worked. There were Christmas lights hung around the walls to provide a bit of light. They were in all different colors. 

I heard a door open and I looked in the direction of the door. I attempted to hide but it was too late. A huge, tan male looked at me. He was twice my size at the least, and his expression showed both anger and surprise. I stared at him in shock. I’m screwed!

“Whatcha doin’ here?!” I didn’t respond. He bulged down the stairs and walked to me. His brown dreadlocks bounced slightly with every step. I stepped back but caught myself. I’m not going to run from this guy! I stood my ground and let him approach me. “Who are ya and whater ya doin’ in here?!” He shouted. “I’m shark, the champion duelist!” He calmed as he began to recognize me. He chuckled and smirked. “I know ya. Yer da one dat got disqualified!” I growled a bit. His brooklyn accent was thick and made him seem more like a thug then he already did. “Well, are ya lost, little guppy?” 

“No one calls me a little guppy, got that?! No, I’m not lost! I’m just looking around!” He chuckled. “I’m Scorch, and I’d like to welcome you to the kame gang. Well, you would be welcome if you can beat me in a duel!” I looked at the floor as my chest began to ache. I can’t duel him. I’ll lose. I’ll just be a bigger loser. “I’m not dueling you. If you knew me, you’d know how great a duelist I am!” “Ya gotta point, kid.” He responded with a laugh. “I guess you can run with us, if you can keep up.” I smirked. Fake pride. I had no hope in myself. It was simply just an act. Maybe if this guy lets me in, I’ll be able to be worth something. 

“More like if you can keep up with me.” Other gang members began to walk in and look at me. A few noticed me. “Dis here is, Shark! He’s gonna be swimmin’ wit us for a while!” They all went back to what they were doing. Another thug walked over to me. He was about the same size as Scorch was. “Shark, huh? I’m chills and you better be good. Scorch doesn’t let just anyone in with us.” I scuffed. “Yeah, I know.” 

Instead of meeting other members, I saw a large window that was big enough to sit at. I climbed up and sat at the ledge of the window seal. I looked out and took in all the information that I had just acquired. I just barely lost a duel against Yuma, who is some idiot duelist and now I’m in a gang with other losers. I can’t duel anyone here, because I’ll lose. That power that I felt during that duel is gone and it took my pride with it. Maybe I should just quit dueling! If I do, I’ll never be made a fool again! But I’ve always dueled! I love dueling! I can’t just let go! But...Rio would be so upset if I did. Rio is in a coma and hasn't waken up for months! She’s practically dead! I forced myself to stay cool. I felt like sobbing. Like just throwing myself onto the floor and crying! I hated this feeling! This empty feeling! This self doubt that would never leave me! 

I threw my life away. I’m not worth anything. My reputation is ruined that's to Quattro! That’s it! This is all Quattro’s fault! He disqualified me and now I hate myself! He hospitalized Rio! It’s his fault and I swore to destroy him! I ground my teeth together and became tense.   
I hadn't noticed how long I sat there and just thought to myself, but the next thing I knew, it was dark outside. I jumped from the ledge and began to walk out. Scorch put his hand on my shoulder. “ leavin’ so soon?” “I can do what I want!” I snapped. He took his hand from my shoulder and chuckled. “Whatever ya say, kid.” I turned my collar up roughly and walked out.   
I sighed and drove home to my apartment. I threw my keys and helmet to the floor and layed on my bed. I faced the ceiling and glared. I wanted to cry so badly but my body wouldn’t allow it. The tears never came. I sighed and sat up.

I remembered something that used to relieve stress when I was younger. I thought back in time. I was young, About 9 years old. I remembered playing a guitar. I was on the piano bench with an over sized guitar in my hand. I stretched my fingers across the neck of the wooden instrument. It hurt to play but it relieves all my stress. I knew the notes and I sang the words. Mother played the piano next to me. We both sang songs of various types. We both smiled as we sang. Our songs ranged from Hallelujah to On Top Of Old Smokey. There was just a certain kind of peace to our singing. 

I was pulled out of my memories when I felt my foot kick something under my bed. It made a thud but it rang through my head. I knew exactly what it was. I had brought my guitar with me when Rio and I left our old home. I slowly bent over to see the full guitar case. I reached down and pulled it from under my bed. I was dusty and had a few socks on it but I wiped the socks and dust away from it. I unzipped the case, slowly. I felt the old wood that was still polished to almost perfection. I stripped it of it’s case, then I placed it onto the floor in front of me. I stroked the strings and cringed at the horrible noise they made. A few were too loose to even make a sound from. 

I tuned it to my best abilities and sat with it in my lap. I arranged my hand in form for the first cord. I stroked the strings again, this time, bringing a beautiful sound into the room. I began to play what songs I remember.

I swayed as I sang the variety of songs. I began to forget the notes as my fingers searched the guitar for the right notes. I stopped playing and was relaxed but the pain slowly came back. I made up my mind. I’m never going to duel again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Shark

I didn’t go back to school for weeks. I didn’t want to go back to how it was with my last school. I spent a lot of time with the Kame gang but whenever someone asked if I wanted to duel I always refused. The fake pride seemed to fuel them. That, or they didn’t care. Either way I wasn’t going to go to them for emotional support! 

I sat by the window most days. No one would bother me up there. No one to hurt me. No one...except for myself. At these times, I would physically look emotionless or angry but inside my mind, I would be slowly tearing myself apart. I could feel my chest ache. I sighed and jumped off the ledge I was on. What’s the point in sitting there and telling myself what I already know? 

I walked into a different hall where Scorch and Chills usually hung out. I disappeared from the view if the gang members in the game room. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. My chest ached at the sound. The voice was higher pitched than mine but it was still male. Yuma!

“Hey! Put me down!” Scorch and the other gang members laughed. “What should we do with them?” Chills said with a bit of mischievous tone in his voice. “Stop! Let go of the little brats!” I shouted before they got their chance to get the vengeance I deserved. “Ya know ‘em, Shark?” Scorch asked with a smirk. “Sure do, now let them go.” They chuckled and dropped yuma and his friends. The gang members walked out as I stood in front of yuma who was currently on the ground. I shoved my hands into my pockets and scowled at them.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Bronk, Tori and Yuma all looked up at me in confusion. I turned away from them as yuma stood up. “I came here because I have business with you, shark!” His voice gave off an angry tone. I stopped before walking out into another hallway. “What business?!” I said with an irritation that twisted inside of me. “Business of dueling! That's what!” 

My eyes widened as in surprise. Dueling? Why would yuma want to duel me? Maybe just to beat me again. I smirked and chuckled to myself. “I can’t duel you.” I didn’t have to see them to know that they were in shock. “Huh?! How come?” Yuma said. was he totally oblivious to what he did to me last time?! He totally crushed me! Even if I didn’t quit, why would I duel him?! “Because I quit dueling.” I wished I could have seen yuma’s face and how shocked he must look. I continued to walk out of the the room. “I’ve moved on, yuma. And now I’ve moved on from you!” The door closed behind me. I got onto my motorcycle and drove back to my apartment. 

I sighed and walked into the same apartment that I was forced to come back to every day. I was forced to come back to the empty rooms and to be reminded of Rio’s absence. I dropped my helmet and keys on the table and kicked my shoes off as I walked into my room. Rio let me have the room with the biggest window since I was scared of burning to death. 

I looked out the window at the Sunset. I sighed as I slipped off my jacket and climbed under my blue, shark printed blanket. My stomach roared for food but I ignored it. You wouldn’t need food if you were dead. I was shocked by the voice in my mind. But as I thought, the more I found the statement to be true. 

I was suddenly hit with a tsunami of emotions. Tears stung the back of eyes then finally rolled down one cheek. Why am I crying?! The voice from before answered back. Why haven’t you cried for so long? It’s about time. I gasped for air as more streams ran across my cheeks. I layed my head onto my pillow and hugged it. I fought the tears as I implanted my face into the center of the pillow. Rio! I need you back! I can’t live by myself! I’m not strong enough! Please, Rio...come back. 

The next thing I remembered was waking up from the bright sun that shone into my room. The light bounced off of my locket and silver rings. I covered my face and groaned at the light that hurt to look at. My stomach roared at me and began to ache at the lack of food. I sighed and pushed my blankets away. As soon as I got to my feet, I was reminded of all the pain. I scowled at nothing as I quickly got breakfast and fixed myself up for the day. 

When I got back to the old game shop, I saw yuma standing there, waiting. I stared at him as I stopped my motorcycle. I stepped out and glared. Yuma looked at me with anger and confidence. “What do you want?” I spat in anger. “I want a duel! The question is, why don’t you want one?! What happened to you?!” The irritation twisted and turned in my stomach. Does this kid ever give up?! 

“You wouldn’t understand!”

“Yeah, I would! I get frustrated with dueling all the time! Trust me!” 

I scuffed. Does he really think he’ll ever understand me?! Ha! He’s probably spoiled at him by his parents. He looked to his side with a more irritated look. “Come on, Shark! Let’s just duel!” He almost begged. “For the last time, yuma! I Quit!” I snarled and ran to get away from this annoying pest. “Shark! Wait!” He ran after me. He was fast, but not fast enough to catch me. I saw a big fence ahead and smirked. Perfect! I grabbed onto the fence, pushing myself to the wall beside it, which gave me a push back to the fence where I was able to jump over the top and land on my feet. Wow! I didn’t expect I could actually do that! 

I continued to run as I heard yuma behind me. “Okay! Time to high five the sky!” He jumped and hit the fence, yelling out. I chuckled to myself, but soon heard him behind me again. What the crap?! Will this guy ever leave?! There was a small pond up ahead that had stepping stones placed above the water. I jumped onto each one and leaped onto the solid ground again before hearing yuma splash into the pond. 

I took my head start and ran to the left. I’m finally losing him! I ran to an area beside the lake around this part of Heartland. I looked behind myself and panted. No sign of yuma anywhere. I sighed in relief. “I finally lost him!” 

“Shark!” I turned to see Yuma behind me, panting as well. The irritation burned inside of me again as I glared at him. “You’re not losing anything, except for the duel we’re about to have! What do you say?!” I stood up straight and shoved my hand into my pockets as I turned away from him and began to walk in the opposite direction without another word. “Aw come on! We were friends!” I stopped and growled to myself. I turned back to him and shouted with anger. “We are not friends, you got that?!” I held a fist up by my face. “Why would you even think that anyway?!” 

He was taken aback by the anger I showed. He looked as if we had been friends for years. “Why would I think we’re friends?! Because we dueled!” I looked at him confused. “And as your friend, I’m gonna tell you that you have to dump those thugs you’ve been hanging out with!” 

“Its none of your business who I hang out with, Yuma!” I snarled. “Oh yeah? Well, I’ll make it my business! I beat you and you ditch them!”   
“Yeah? And what do I get if I beat you?”   
Yuma held his pendant and stuttered a bit. “Well, then you...you get to have this.” I smirked. He glared suddenly. “You keep quiet!” I decided to ignore this and laughed. “Okay! You’ve got yourself a deal! And when this is all over, i’m going to get that necklace of yours!” The only real reason that I wanted his pendant was because he valued it so much. I loved to see him get all worked up about losing it. His friends ran up to us and stopped. They seemed worried. They better be!   
I haven’t forgotten about our last duel, yuma! My mind went back to the memory of him beating me. If I’m going to come out of retirement, I couldn't think of any better reason than to beat you! 

We dueled together and we was just as hopeless as he was before. This sudden confidence ran through me. I was totally rocking this duel! He was getting beaten! It felt so great to kick him onto the floor! At length, Yuma lost. Just like I thought. The holograms in front of me disappeared as I walked over to yuma who was on the floor in defeat.   
I smirked. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. The reason I quit dueling was because I was totally crushed when you beat me. But I feel all better now!” I ripped the pendant from yuma’s neck and bounced it in my hand a bit. “And this here is just the cherry on top!” I laughed and walked away from him. “But then again, keep it. As a reminder of what I did to you.” I threw it on the floor in front of him, and walked away with a smirk and my confidence.

Before I could get back into my motorcycle, yuma managed to speak. “Shark! No! Don’t go!” I snarled. “Yuma! We’re finished so don’t come bothering me again! You might think that those friends of mine are thugs, but they’re all that I have, and That’s just fine with me!” 

I drove away from him leaving him in the dust.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Shark

I went back to the gang and sat at my usual ledge. I beat yuma but why do I still feel so horrible! Maybe even worse! I sighed and looked out at the streets. As soon as I got off the the ledge, my mind went through what just happened. I beat yuma! Shouldn’t I be feeling better now?! 

I walked through small halls aimlessly when I heard Scorch and Chills talking to someone. I peeked into the room through to crazed door.

“Now, Weasel, we’re gonna steal that new deck in the museum tomorrow night! You’re comin’ with us!” Scorch said to another gang member who I didn’t care to know. “Yeah! With these new cards we’ve been champions, but with that new deck, we’ll be unbeatable!

I gasped slightly. They’re going to steal from the museum?! I didn’t think they were that low! I backed away from the door once I made eye contact with Scorch through the door. My heart raced as he shoved the door open. I stared up at him. “Ya didn’t hear our plans, did ya?!” He shouted. “Cause if ya did, we’re gonna have a problem!” If they get caught, they could be sent to jail. 

Weasel looked at me. He looked afraid. His eyes showed how badly he wanted to escape from this. He had someone who loved him and I could see how he hated to betray the trust of the people who cared about him. I smirked. “I did hear your plans, and I want in.” Weasel gasped as Scorch chuckled. “Alright, you can join us. just don’t get in the way!” I shoved my hands into my pockets and chuckled. “Alright.” 

Weasel and I walked out of the old game shop. He panicked but I couldn’t blame him. “I’m gonna get in big trouble if my mom finds out?! I’m too young to go to jail! This is horrible!” I growled and turned to face him. “Then get out of here! Leave! Don’t go to the museum!” He stared at me, stunned. “But Scorch will-” “I’ll cover for you, alright?! Just beat it!” Weasel nodded and ran out of the alley. I sighed. It doesn’t matter if I go to jail anyway. No one cares about me. 

At midnight, I met up with Scorch and Chills at the old game shop entrance. They chuckled as I stood in front of them. “Ya came, kid. Didn’t think ya would.” Scorch said with a hint of surprise in his tone. I scuffed in response. “I said I wanted in, didn’t I?” They simply smirked. “Where’s weasel?” Chills said. “He said he’d be here!” I shrugged “He chickened out at the last second and I made him swear not to tell, because if he did, he’d be strength less for a while.” 

They seemed more surprised by this. “I like yer touch, kid.” Scorch said. “Let’s not waist any more time.” Chills remarked impatiently. We headed out for the museum. Their motorcycles were older designs but rode smoothly. Of course, I had to hold back a bit. I could have ditched them completely and rode ahead but I didn’t. I glanced at the lake to the side of the road we were on. The water waved and sparkled in relation to the moon. Everything seemed to be calm. everything except for the voice in my mind. 

If we get caught, they’re going to make sure I take the fall. As if I care. I’ll just die in jail. It's not like they can get me in trouble without getting in trouble themselves. So it’s either Scorch and Chills kill me in jail or I starve to death in the same place. Either one sounds perfectly good to me. 

We arrived at the museum right when the moon was covered by the clouds above us. We stood near the entrance when Yuma walked in front of us. I stared at him in shock. I thought I’d seen the last of him! 

“Who are ya?!” Scorch said. Yuma looked determined to do whatever he was going to do. “I’m the kid that’s going to stop you guys!” They folded their arms and chuckled. “Really? This isn’t a sandbox you wanna play in, kid!” Chills said. Yuma continued. “If you guys want to take another step forward, you’re both going to have to duel me!” What’s he doing?! If he challenges all three of us, he’ll be totally destroyed! 

“Is that so? What’s the wager?” He held up his most powerful card. “If you manage to beat me, then my number card is yours!” That’s the most power type of card there is! What’s he doing?! He can’t be this dumb! 

“His card’s just like ours, Scorch!” Chills said. Scorch held his up as well. “I get it. So this is called a number card. Imagine how much stronger we’d be if we had another one! Are you sure that you want to do this pipsqueak?!” Yuma held a fist up. “I’m sure! I can take both you guys!” I gasped and worry clouded my mind. “Yuma! Don’t be crazy! Two on one?!” I almost shouted.

“I won’t back down!” Yuma responded. “I’m not going to step aside and let you throw your life away, Shark!” I growled and the worry disappeared. “Save it yuma! I don’t need you to look out for me!” He showed similar anger that I did. “No, shark! These thugs don’t care about you! They’re just using you!” 

“So what?! I'm right where I belong!” I shouted.

“You’re wrong! You’re better than this, Reginald and you know it!” 

I was shocked at him using my real name. How does he know my name?! No one has ever called me that since...Rio was hospitalized.   
“I’m going to get you to dump these guys if it’s the last thing I do!” I came back to the conversation and glared at him. “Why do you care so much about what happens to me?!” I shouted. 

“I care because I’m your friend, Shark!” 

Scorch interrupted us. “Let’s clear something up! When you challenge one of us, you challenge all three of us! Ready, Shark?!” I stopped and thought about what Yuma had said. Maybe Yuma’s right. Maybe it is about time I ditched these guys. What would happen if Rio needed me and I was trapped and jail?! 

I walked over to Yuma and turned to face Scorch and Chills. “Actually, it’s going to be two on two!” They glared at me but I didn’t care. “Do you really think that you could betray us?!” Chills exclaimed.

“Don’t get me wrong, Yuma. I’m just not real big fans of these guys.” 

“Yeah?!” Chills said. “Well, we aren’t big fans of you either! ‘Casus you see, Shark, if we ever got caught, chills and I were going to see to it that you took the fall!” He laughed.   
“As if I didn’t already know that.” I said.

We all prepared to duel! Scorch and Chills were good and I wasn’t used to working with Yuma. Chills irritated me! He had an ice deck, like Rio did. I’d always been against Yuma! He was my enemy until a few seconds ago! They seemed surprised at how good I really was. 

Scorch cheated! “You aren’t a real duelist, you cheater!” He chuckled. “Cheater isn't a word you want to be throwing around! We all know that you cheated in the last championship!” I stopped and gasped. They knew?! 

My mind sent me back to that day! I was 13 and I was ready to beat my next opponent! “This is it! This is my moment! I have to win this tournament!” I suddenly say someone walk across the hallway. I was in the Heartland Hospital's waiting room. Rio was getting an operation and I was stuck waiting for it to be over. I wasn’t able to see the man but I didn’t trust him. I heard a strange sound next to me. I looked and in the flower pot were cards. “Is that his deck?” I stared at the cards. 

My mind took me to the duel. I was only one turn away from beating him. I was so close to winning the tournament! “I place one card face down and end my turn!” My opponent said. A face down card?! That has to be the card I saw in the waiting room! Mirror force! This match is mine! “My turn! I draw-” the sound of a horn stopped me. Stop signs showed up in front of me. I began to panic. “What?! What’s going on?!”

The voice of the tournament holder was heard through the whole stadium. “Hold on! Kastle has just been disqualified!” I gasped. Disqualified?! The voice was heard again. “We recovered footage of him peeking at his opponent's deck.” I came back to reality in pain from remembering that time. 

Scorch continued. “What happened after that?! Oh yeah! The League banished you for life and now you can never duel in one of those tournaments again! Haha! Bumer!”  
My chest ached and I could almost feel my heart cracking. “It was only five seconds and I was so eager to win.” Chills and Scorch laughed more. “What?! Was the little, bitty baby afraid to lose the big duel?!”

“Talk about pathetic!” Scorch laughed. 

“Mommy! Losing makes me cry! Waaah!” They both continued to mock me. I’m so stupid! I should have just ignored those cards! None of this would have happened if I did! I tried to be tough but now I’m the joke. I might as well lose this duel and leave this place forever. 

“Stop it!” Yuma yelled. I snapped out of the doubt that covered my mind. “Why are you jerks laughing?! There’s nothing funny about letting your fear get the best of you! I should know, because I've been there! When I was dueling Shark, I thought it was all over! So I busted out a number card even though I said I wouldn’t! I told myself I had to, for Shark! But I realized that’s not really why I did it! I just couldn’t stand to lose!”

I stared at Yuma. I’ve never shown him any mercy or kindness and he had his perfect chance to tear me down like I did him but he helped me! Maybe Yuma is a good person.   
“Nice friendship speech! Can ya tell us about how bad it’s gonna hurt when ya lose?!” Scorch said with a smirk. I didn’t look at yuma as I spoke. “Yuma. Let’s beat these guys.” Yuma lit up and smiles confidently. “Yeah! Let’s high five the sky!” 

Scorch and chills seemed to have forgotten about our duel. Weird. Yuma's friends congratulated him for his victory. I guess there’s no point in staying here any longer. I turned to my motorcycle that was parked to the side of the museum. My mood was worlds lighter as I walked away from Yuma and his friends. 

Just minutes before now I didn’t care if I was arrested or killed. How could I have been so selfish? Rio needs me! I can’t just abandon her! I can’t give up on my life!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Shark

 

I went to school the next day. It was just as boring as it always is. I passed by Mr. Kay on my way through the halls. He seemed shocked and enlightened to see me again. 

“Well, it sure is lovely to see you again.” He beamed. I thought he couldn't be more annoying.

“Yeah. I guess” I scuffed.

“You did miss three projects and over 20 assignments, but since we’re moving on i’ll just let you pass by.”

I shrugged and walked off again. Yuma ran past me with a frantic look. “Aw man! I’m gonna be late to swimming class again!” I stopped and sighed to myself. “Yuma’s always late no matter how important something is. He’d probably be late to his own funeral.” 

Something inside of me enjoyed his energy and stupidity. It make me want to smile but I didn’t. Never change, yuma. Never change.

I stood on the front balcony of the familiar school. I looked through my deck and let myself get lost in thought.

Hmm. I guess yuma is a friend. Weird. I’d never have guessed it a few days ago. But I owe him. He saved me from getting in trouble and helped me dump those jerks. I’ll pay him back someday.

I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I shoved my deck into my pants pocket and looked around for it again. A trashcan was turned upside-down and it wobbled along the pavement leading into the school. A wave of anger and determination ran over me. If someone has to hide to get into the school then they probably shouldn’t be getting in! And I’ll see to it that they don’t make any trouble.

I followed the moving can at a far distance but made sure to never let it go out of my sight. I didn’t seem threatening at the moment. It was heading to the boy’s locker room. As soon as it entered the room, I hid behind the open door. I listened to the can falling off of what ever was underneath it and soft deeps echoed slightly.

A metallic voice sounded. It talked to itself. “This has to be the locker room. I can tell by the o-order.” It stuttered on a few words. “Now, which locker is y-yuma’s?”

I hold back a gasp at Yuma’s name. I’ve got to stop this guy! I quietly stepped into the room and saw the source of the voice and deeps.

It was a grey and black robot about three feet tall. It rolled on long wheels and had bulbs at the sides of it’s head. It’s arms were short but five slender fingers topped the ends. It’s jaw moved up and down as it talked and one of it’s eyes moved farther out than the other like an old camera lens. He still wasn't very threatining. I can take this thing easy! I’m just hoping it doesn’t have any weapons.

It stopped at one locker and I stepped back to avoid being seen. “Here it is!” He opened the locker door and pulled out Yuma’s golden pendant. I’ve gotta stop this thing before it has the chance to get away! He laughed in victory. “That was too easy!”

I walked behind it and shouted to surprise it. “Hey! That doesn’t belong to you!” It turned and jumped backward in surprise. I took my chance to swipe the pendant. “Why do you want this anyway?!” It tried to reach for it but with two feet difference it was obvious the robot has no chance in reaching it. 

“I’m just grabbing it for my buddy Yuma! Give it back or you’ll make me angry!” I scuffed and kicked the small robot in its metal body. It crashed against the lockers behind it and deeped louder. It struggled to get back up but once it stood straight it’s eyes glowed bright red. His arms and legs shifted, expanding, growing. His left had turned into a claw and the second turned to a drill. He grew to be several feet taller then me, almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

I stumbled back against the wall in both shock and fear. Oh crap! If I don’t get out of here, I won’t be alive to pay Yuma back! I dogged his drill and sprinted to the locker room door. I was only able to turn to the room when the wall to the left of me burst in an explosion of dust and chunks of the wall that was there before. 

I ran to the only place I knew was at least somewhat safe. The front of the school. I ran to the bridge that connected the dueling arenas and the main school building. I heard the explosion of broken building behind me as the robot continues the chase.

I turned at it, knowing I was a gunner. There’s no way out of this one. 

It’s drill was thrust towards my head. I saw every blade rotate in front of me. It was all over for me. 

“Enough!”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Shark

I froze and turned my head in the direction of the foreign voice. It was a harsh, breathy sound. The voice matched the person who made it. A teenage boy with blonde hair that curled up like an ice cream cone from a fast food restaurant. His bangs were a dark green and spread across his forehead like a crown.

He wore white pants and a black turtleneck with one single red diamond at the neck. It was mostly covered by a black coat the was cut at the trims like three Vs. He looked about 15-years-old and was just as thin as I was. He had black boots with yellow trims and his expression was anything but happy.

A snarl spread on his face. His eyes darted from the robot to me. He seemed just as confused as I was. He then looked at the robot and snarled. “Orbital 7! I didn’t call for an extermination plan!” 

An orbital model? Well, whatever type of robot it is, it’s no friendly one! Why does this guy need a robot like this?!

The robot-orbital 7- turned back to it’s original form and flew to the side of his master. The teen stepped onto the bridge I was on and stretched out a hand. “That pendant. Give it to me.” I scuffed in response.

“As if! This is Yuma’s, Buddy and I’m not going to let you have it!” 

“So you know Yuma. Do you have a number as well?”

A number?! Like those crazy cards scorch and chills used?! Why would he...he must be that number hunter! Ha! Well, the joke’s on him! I don’t have a number anymore!  
“Who’s asking?!”

“I’m kite, but it won’t matter to you after I rid you of your number and your soul!” 

I guess I get to repay Yuma sooner than I thought. This guy’s bark is loud, but I doubt he’s got too big of a bite! 

We dueled and he played as if I was a beginner. He was amazing but I had little time to question him. 

I crashed onto the floor below me as my life points hit zero. I began to sit up and watched him walk towards me. A jolt of pain ran down my spine. The reality of my fate washed in. I’m a goner. I lost. I let Yuma down. How can I protect Yuma if I can’t even protect myself?!

He stood over me with the same stoic face as before. A groan escaped my mouth both in frustration and in pain. He stretched his hand forward and a light blue energy ray shot into my chest.

My whole body felt like ice and I gasped at the cold feeling. Another jolt of pain bursts in my chest as the ray connected with something inside of me. The ray then retracted and dragged my life out of my body. An empty aroma consumed me. I fell back and watched the world go dark, desperately trying to hold on to consciousness. Foot steps sounded in my ears and then a voice. “You’ll be okay, shark! I promise! I’ll never let you die!”

The last thing I was about to grasp was Yuma’s words. They echoed through my head as I slipped from life.

I’ll never let you die…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Shark

Silence. My ears rung from the silent aroma. I forgot everything. Nothing mattered. I felt nothing and said nothing. I opened my eyes but didn’t feel it. The only thing that indicated I was alive was the light far ahead of me. It was pure and bright, but far enough away to leave me in darkness. 

I turned to look behind me and saw an empty darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. The areas to my sides where the same. I was emotionless. This all seemed to make sense even though It didn’t. Like I knew death would be this way. Death!

Memories flooded my mind. Yuma! Kite! Orbital 7! That duel! It killed me! Where is my body?! Every memory brought only pain. At least it should have. I still felt nothing. The absence of it confused me. The shocks and pricks of pain that would have stabbed my stomach and made my chest ache never came. 

More depressing thoughts flooded into my mind, not followed by the pain felt in life. But I was just getting my life back together! I had a friend! Rio! The thought of Rio made me scared the most. Who’s going to take care of her! She can’t live by herself! What will happen when she wakes up and finds out her big brother's.. gone. 

I looked at my pale hands. Each thin finger floated and bobbed slightly. I looked towards the light again. There’s nothing I can do but move on. I’m going to have to trust her. She’s strong, but she’ll have to be stronger. But her future is in her own hands now. 

A feeling of confidence would have taken over, but it didn’t come. What I did feel was empty just like the darkness around me. I felt hollow but I moved on all the same. 

I took a step but didn’t feel the floor below me. Struggling to find my footing, I took another step. I’ll just have to get used to this. With that I continued to the light.

The light was brighter but the darkness seemed to follow me. After a while I was able to walk normally but it would be a longer time until I would be able to run. My steps made no sound and the silence continued. The ringing never leaving my ears.

As I walked, dark spot seemed to grow in the light. They expanded in every step I took until they become figures. Straight black lines stretched vertically across the light. They were close but the brilliant light kept me from seeing what they were. 

I was only able to detect the figures once I was a few feet away. They were metal bars and stretched in all directions for what seemed like an eternity. I grabbed the bars with my hands but felt nothing. I pulled as hard as I could but they did not move, as they were most likely made. 

I looked past the bars and way an ocean. Water rushing up to the bars and then stopping. The water retracted and pushed forward again. Something inside of me longed to touch it. To be in the water. I attempted to reach through the bars but a glass wall separated me from going through. 

This time, the pain came. My chest ached and stabbed my stomach. My longing grew and pushed me to find a way to the water. I groaned in frustration and lay on my stomach. The water washed up to the wall and exposed all that was underneath.

Multi-colored fish swam around the area. Bright green turtles floating and soaring. Coral reefs, Octopi, Eminem and so many more creatures. The water retracted again and I stood up, determined to get past the bars and glass. I started kicking, shaking, and pulling the bars but to no budge. My determination slowly washed away from the feeling of hopelessness. 

Another light source from behind me caught my attention. I turned in the direction of the much less brilliant light. A small orb of light slowed down from the darkness that was once there. It floated down directly above me. I stood, watching it come closer until it was a foot away from me and hovered. 

I was only able to observe the orb of light before it thrust into my chest. A gasp escaped my lips and filled the air that was once silent. All feeling filled back into my body. My body ached and everything went black again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Shark

I groaned in the effort it took the open my eyes. The room was bright and hurt my eyes. A constant deep was heard, so steady and even. I sat up in a slight panic. Where am I?! My heart raced and I looked frantically around the room. A hospital?

Mr. Kay was seated next to my hospital bed. He smiled at me with both shock and surprise. “Shark! I’m so glad you’re awake! No others have waken up yet!” His words let me confused. “What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Why are you here? What others?” The questions just pushed out my mouth with no means to stop. I only received a confused look that matched my feeling. “Slow down there. I’ll answer as many questions as I can if you answer mine in return. But i’ll let you go first.”

I sighed, trying to find which question itched to be answered the most. “Alright, well, what happened?” I said as calmly as I could muster. His confused expression showed again. “Did you not remember dueling that number hunter? Or the robot?” As if a switch had been flipped, I remember. Kite! Hatred washed through me but confusion replaced it. “Yeah. I remember that. But why am I in the hospital? Why are you in the hospital?” 

His face grew a bit red either from embarrassment or from some reason I’m not aware of. “Well, you see, that number hunter takes souls along with the victim's number. All other victims have been hospitalized like you, with all the same symptoms as you. Hair loses color, pure white pale, lifeless, constant groans and in a comatose state, but you are the only one who has ever woken up after the attack. I am so sorry this happened to you. I never expected this attacker to come to our safe school.” 

He seemed distressed. “Well, why are you here if you didn’t expect me to wake up?” His face turned red again. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t wake up until this number hunter left and even then I doubted you’d make it. Don’t tell anyone else about this but...I do favor you over most students I teach. I didn’t think much of you after the tournament last year. But once I got to know you better I was able to actually understand you instead of listening to the lies everyone else made up.” 

I scuff. “Thanks, I guess. Wait...but I thought you liked Yuma more than anyone else.” He chuckled and grew more red. “Well, he is very enthusiastic and fun, but he is a bit of a pain. I don’t know. You just seem so much more special than others think you are. And I love your dueling strategies. They are very thought through.” 

I sighed in frustration. This is so awkward. I can’t wait until can I finally leave this stupid hospital.

Mr.Kay seemed to catch onto the awkward feeling and decided to change the subject. “There will be a new tournament in a few weeks. I’d love to see you duel in it.” My head shot in his direction in alert. My shoulders sagged again while my insides felt empty.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m banned for cheating.” 

“But that was only from that company's tournaments. This one is hosted my Mr.Heartland himself!” 

“Well, why didn’t you say that?!” I shouted in both excitement and frustration. “I need to sign up!” 

He chuckled again. “Hold on there. You’ll have plenty of time to register later. You need to rest. You will have a whole day here before they let you out. Now, i’ll go inform the nurses of your being okay while you rest.” With that said, he walked out before I had a chance to argue.

The day dragged on. The nurses said I have to rest but didn’t let me sleep to make sure I didn’t slip back into a coma. They took blood tests to see why I woke up and no one else did. After being awake for half the day without any symptoms they let me wonder the hospital. I spent every minute with Rio who was only three doors over. 

The nurses wouldn’t allow me to sign up for the new tournament. They said it was “too stressful for someone who was still recovering from a dangerous duel”.

Once the nurses let me wear my normal clothing of a purple jacket and green diamonds, I walked back to Rio’s hospital room to watch over her. I sat in a chair to the side of her bed she was so peaceful and safe. Nothing for her to worry about. 

In a sudden burst all of Rio’s machines light up and beeped loudly. She began breathe heavily and sweat. I shot out of my chair and leaned over her. “Rio!” She began to repeat the same thing over and over again.

“Quattro’s coming! Quattro’s coming! Quattro’s coming! Quattro’s coming!” 

“What do you mean he’s coming?!”

“He’s here!” She yelled. I stood there, confused and panicked. 

“He is?! Where?!” 

She whispers. “He’s in Heartland City.” Rio’s machines immediately stopped beeping and she went back into a peaceful sleep. I breathed heavily and sat back down to attempt to process her words. What does she mean? Is he coming to the tournament or is he just here to hurt her?! Whatever the case is, he’s going to pay for this! I’ll have to track him down like some deer! He’s going to pay! Anger filled my veins. 

I was taken away from my thoughts when a nurse burst into the room. “I heard her yelling! Is she alright?” She sounded a bit less panicked than I felt at the time. I shrugged and decided to keep this a secret. “I don’t know what your talking about. She’s been sleeping this whole time.” She sighed and walked out of the room.

I whispered into Rio’s ear after I made sure the nurse was gone. “I’ll make him pay, Rio. Don’t worry.” I stood up from my seat and walked out of the hospital room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Shark

Once I get back to school the next day, Yuma smothers me with hugs and sobs. He Apologized over a million times and asking questions of reassurance. I simply shoved him away. 

“I’m fine, Yuma. Stop worrying.” 

“Are you sure?! You lost your soul! Did it hurt?! Does it still hurt! Did you go to heaven?!” 

“Go lose your own soul and find out! It should be easy with your dueling skill.”

Yuma only smiled at the remark. “I’m glad you're all better!” I scuffed and walked away from him. 

I wasn’t able to sign up for the new tournament, so I decided to do something of more importance at the time. Find Quattro! I tried to get as much information as I could from the internet, but I already knew all he had to offer, plus some useless information like his age, height and dueling records. I’d find him better on foot. I really hope I get a good hit at him!

I walked through the streets and alleys of Heartland City with no clue as to where he could be. After a long while of searching to no avail, I walked back to my apartment. I’ll have to wait ‘till later. 

I walked into the same apartment as always. Just as lonely as always. I opened my duel disk and went to the registration site. The registration was easy as always, but I was forced to fill out a form to release me from the ban. 

A letter was attached to my registration email.

Dear Reginald Kastle,

You have been trusted to qualify for future tournaments in Heartland City. You’re disqualification in the past year has been documented and notified to myself. Mr. Cartidee has suggested your ban be expected considering you broke a major rule in our tournaments here, but I have relieved you of his wishes. I believe that you have great potential and deserve a second chance. However, you will be watched closely and if you perform any suspicious acts, you will be disqualified and banned once again. My greatest wishes to you in the Duel Carnival. 

Sincerely, Major Skip Heartland

I marveled at the letter and cheered to myself. I finished my registration as joy and confidence ran through my body. “All I’ve gotta do now is get to the finals and beat Quattro!”   
With that, I slept for the night, with a good feeling to sleep on. 

I waited in agony for three days, waiting for the tournament to receive the qualification piece and the letter to where all duelists attending the tournament gather to learn the rules. On the third day, it finally came. 

As soon as I saw the package with my name I ran to my apartment with a smile on my face. I slammed the door shut and leaped onto my messy bed to see my prize that I’ve waited for. 

I ripped the package open like a child on Christmas morning and exposed the content inside. A metal heart that fit into the palm of my hand and a letter lay in the mess of what was once a package. The heart piece had nothing in the center of the figure. I looked at it more thoroughly. Of course it’s a heart. It’s Mr. heartland’s tournament after all.  
I turned my attention to the letter and opened the envelope with much more care than the package. All it read was: town square on Saturday at 9:00 am. 

It was written in light purple ink with perfectly curled cursive. Yellow, sky blue and pink hearts decorate the sides and edges of the letter. That’s a bit girly for a grown man. Whatever. At least he let me into to tournament. Wait. Saturday?!

I jumped off of my bed, bolting into the kitchen where the only calendar hung on the wall. Two days?! That’s way too long! I can’t wait two whole days! 

I groaned loudly and marched back to my room. I pulled myself onto my bed and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I glared at the fan that sat, motionless. What am I supposed to do for two days! I’ve already reset my deck hundreds of times over the time it took to just get the package! Stupid Heartland! Why can’t he just be reasonable and move it to tomorrow?! Two days. I scuff to myself.

I sit up and throw away the leftover pieces of the package. I hear a hard thud and look at the can. While rummaging through the can, I found a red, transparent, glass piece. It must go to the heart shape I got. 

I started to fit the glass piece into the metal heart outline. It slid into place at the edge of the heart and no longer moved. 

“I see. So instead of dueling to the top, we have to duel for these glass pieces until the heart is full. Crafty.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Shark

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, for once. The usual angry and tired feelings were swept away. I walked to the small kitchen with enthusiasm. Nothing can stop me! Not that anyone has a reason to. 

I smiled to myself and watched the time go by. At school, every first year student would bring their parents to play games and meet teachers. I went last year with Rio, but we never stayed long enough to enjoy any interaction with other students. 

Yuma once said that his older sister was a journalist and wrote a few news articles. Why not check them out. It won’t hurt. 

I searched for the newest article by Kari Tsukumo. To my surprise, she had published one this morning. It was front cover of the day’s newspaper. She has to be good of her article is on the front. Obviously Yuma didn’t get any of the useful talents. 

The article caption read: Drunk man gets arrested after attempt of kidnapping his said niece and nephew. It seems a bit weird that a man would have to kidnap his relatives. Well, he was a drunk so I guess they ran away and he tried to get them back. I don’t know why he was arrested, though. Hmm…

I froze as soon as I saw the picture of the man. Chills ate at my spine. The man was the drunk uncle Rio and I ran from after being released from the hospital so many years ago. 

He looked a bit more aged but the overall the same. The same mess of hair with grease covering almost every individual hair. A scruffy beard with blood stains near the mouth. Dark circles around his eyes and the usual sneer painted permanently onto his face. 

As frightening the acknowledgment of him was, my next thought was worse. He was trying to take me and he knows where I am! I felt uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. Any trace of that good feeling from before was gone. I felt unsafe and exposed.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I climbed my bed and peered out the large window. I saw the city below. Cars rushing by, people walking, others jogging or walking their dogs. All seemed normal. I needed more information! I needed to know how close he was.   
I turned back to my device and began to read the article. 

Drunk addict gets arrested after attempt of kidnapping his said niece and nephew.

Jacob Ferris Contrid is arrested last night after breaking into an apartment building where he claims his niece and nephew, whom he is a parent to, have gone missing several years before. The names of these children are unknown. Police in the area found that he had been drinking before his act. His trial will be next week. 

I slowly closed my device and continued to stare out the window. Rio would have been fine, but...he was just so close! He knows where I am and he’ll come again, if I don’t get away from here! I need to move! 

I immediately stood up and began to pack up what I need. It mostly consisted of cards, clothing, my guitar, and the money I still owned from my parent's inheritance. As soon as I finished with my own belongings, I moved on to Rio’s. She had a lot more stuff that I did. She had piles of clothing that she most likely out grew, she had make up and so many decorations around her room. Half the day was gone by the time I folded her last blanket folded and sorted through all our belongings collectively. I gathered all the bags in front of the door and looked around proudly. 

Will they all fit into the motorcycle? My pride swept away as I sighed. I’ll just have to find out. I carried each bag down every set of stairs and out the front door where my motorcycle was parked. Let’s just get out of here. 

Lucky for me, I had just enough room to fit myself and my luggage. After paying off the last month to the landlord, I left. I had searched previously another apartment farther away and Found one closer to school as well. I drove there and arrived in the evening. I payed for a room and settled in. 

The room was higher quality and bigger. I sighed after the long day and dropped the bags. I searched the area and the rooms. Rio should like this better. 

I looked out of the window in one room and saw the Heart Tower glowing with lights. I smiled and flopped onto a bed. My stomach growled but I ignored the urge to eat. Sleep called but I couldn’t fall into the sweet voice. I grunted and forced myself out of the room to grab the bag full of my belongings. I decorated my room with my shark things and once I was satisfied, I slumped back onto my new bed, allowing myself to sleep. I was safe and able to sleep. No more worries until tomorrow. I can just sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Shark

I set out for Quattro the next morning. I drove around town for hours, just searching. There had already been word about him showing up in Heartland City and if anyone’s going to find him, it’s going to be me! 

I was ready to call the search off when I saw an explosion of dust behind of fence of wood. I turned to the fading dust in the air and drove in the direction of it. Quattro better be there. 

I walked with my back to the wood fence, listening to who was on the other side. I heard voices-arguing voices-but if I wanted to get any information, I’d have to get closer. I inched closer to the open gate of the fence and only then could I hear the voices clearly. 

“I can’t believe you did this to them! They’re your fans! They respected you and you just hurt them!”   
I knew that voice and that tone all too well. It’s Yuma! 

I ran through the open space that led to the inside of the fence and stopped in shock. Yuma was yelling with Bronk and one of his other friends on the floor, injured. I looked to see who Yuma was yelling at and as soon as I saw, I was just as angry as Yuma, if not more. 

Standing in front of my only friend was the only person I hated more than anyone. His dark red and blonde hair sprayed in every direction yet it was organized in an odd way. His blazing eyes stung me inside and his smirk made the anger boil ever higher. The man I’ve searched for was standing only a few yards in front of me. The man I would be willing to get arrested for, as long as he ended up in the hospital; like he did to Rio. I had finally found...Quattro.

My hands formed into fists and ground my teeth together. I ran to Yuma’s side. He looked at me in surprise. Anger burning my insides. 

“Shark?! When did you get here?!”

I ignored him. “Quattro! I call for a rematch!” I shouted, trying to contain my anger to an extent. 

He laughed and his smirk grew, making my anger rise. “My, my. I never expected to see you again, sharky. How have you been? Is your sister still comatose?” 

“What?! Shark has a sister?! How do you two know each other?!”

I glared knives at him. 

“How do I know shark? Well, he’s the one that looked at my deck and got himself disqualified. I’m surprised YOU know him.”

“He’s my friend, and what happened to shark’s sister?!” 

“Her name’s Rio kastle and she got into a little...accident when I dueled her.” 

I’d had enough of Quattro by this point. I stepped in front of Yuma. “Yuma, take your pesky friends to the hospital and leave me to Quattro! He’s my business, not yours!”

“But shark! He-”

“Go away, Yuma!” I shouted. 

“Now, shark, you should treat your friends better.”

I opened my mouth to yell at him but someone else appeared behind him. It was a teenaged boy that was about my size and had short, pink hair that curled on the ends. He wore a pink coat that looked like it came out of ancient Rome. Quattro’s matched but was a golden color instead. He had bright green eyes.   
Quattro looked at the new guy in the argument and frowned. “I’ve got this, Trey.” 

The boy-Trey or whoever- only smiled and launched a red beam towards me. It hit my duel disk and pulled a bit, but disappeared soon after it attached to me. I pulled on my arm and it pulled the newcomers arm with it. 

He spoke for the first time. “Vectrix told me to do this and called for you.”

“Figures.” Quattro sighed and turned back to me with a smirk. “We’ll have to resume this later, sharky.” He turned away and walked out of view. I protested but he continued to walk away. “I’ll see you at the tournament.” He vanished with a cloud of dust. I continued to protest but he was gone. 

“Don’t worry, shark. I’ll duel you instead of Quattro.”

“But I don’t want to duel you.” I muttered. 

The duel started. He owned a number card with the name of shark drake. I had to have it. There’s no chance for me if I don’t have a number card, and I was able to have it as soon as I beat Trey. He vanished like Quattro but left me shark drake. 

It was sunset and I went home to finish unpacking the many things Rio and I owned.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Shark

It was saturday morning and I was more than ready to get this tournament started. I walked around town square, looking at other duelists. A few people gave me a dirty look but I passed it off with a suff. They can hate me all they want, but they’re the ones getting their butts kicked!

I saw Yuma but didn’t dare acknowledge him. A lot of other kids were there too, but they would never last long enough to make it to the finals. I mostly searched for one certain person out of all others. Quattro. If Quattro’s here, he’ll regret ever coming to Heartland City! 

After people had finished gathering, Mr. heartland arrived in an aircraft that hovered above us. Some cheered and others just clapped. He’s not special. He’s just like everyone else that puts on a tournament. Nothing special at all, but I guess he was the guy that let me into the tournament in the first place.

After the cheers and hoots stopped, he began. “Welcome to my Duel Carnival! You must all be so excited to get dueling, but first things first. We need to announce rules. They’re simple really: don’t cheat during duels, only collect heart pieces from other duelists in the tournament, if you lose all heart pieces you’re out of the tournament, and have fun!” 

The cheering started up again and lasted longer this time. He raised a hand and everyone stopped except for the few who continued awkwardly. “Now! Let’s get dueling!” With his last remarks, he floated away and several people began dueling right then. I rushed away from the crowd and into a nearby alley. 

I turned back to the crowd and watched the people that were caught in a duel way beyond their limits. I turned and walked through the alley. My top priority is to get my heart shap full of pieces, then I can just work on eliminating my competition. This part should be a piece of cake. There are plenty of lousy duelists around here. I’ll just have to find one.

I was able to duel a few people on the alleys and gained three heart pieces. They were just like I expected. Weak duelists with no means of winning a tournament. I took what I had and drove home.  
I examined each piece. Word passed around that there was a duelist who made you eat until you couldn't anymore. My stomach growled at the thought of food and ached to be fed. That’d be nice. I could really go for some food right now. I guess I’ll just have to buy some more. 

After my quick shop for groceries and getting something to eat, I spent the rest of the day at the hospital with Rio.

You would’ve loved this tournament and would’ve beaten Quattro’s butt. We would make it to the finals. I wouldn't have to be so alone! I covered my face with my hands. Wake up, Rio! Please! Just wake up! 

When dawn came, I was forced to leave Rio. I slept for the night. 

It all seemed to repeat itself for days: I duel losers, gain more heart pieces and visit Rio for the rest of the day. Once I collected all the heart pieces I needed, I went home and ran through my deck several times. I refused to use the number I won from Trey. It was too risky. Number cards are known for possessing people. 

The days from the Duel Carnival finals decreased at an agonizing rate. Searching for Quattro was useless, so I forced myself to wait. 

After a week of the Duel Carnival being in motion, I received a letter in the mail. It was an invitation to a party for all duelists that have reached the second state of the tournament. It was a formal dinner and took place at Heartland Tower. Tomorrow night. I better see Quattro there!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Shark

At the time of the dinner party, I could see many types of duelists showing security guards their invitation and then joining the mess social bodies. I didn’t bother to dress up so I wore my normal outfit: violet jacket with green diamonds, grey pants, white dress shoes with matching diamonds and a dark red shirt. 

The whole room had enough bright colors to make me want to throw up. A giant cake towered over everyone and small dinner trays were set on a long table. I didn’t care to eat. It could be poisoned for all I care. The only real reason I joined the social event was to look at my competition and find Quattro again. 

I saw a tall man who looked older than Most duelists attending. He had white hair that stretched down to his legs and wore an outfit like Quattro and Trey’s but this time blue. Probably work together to beat duelists until they have to beat each other. 

To my surprise, I didn’t see Trey, but who I did see was Yuma. He and his friends ran into the room and looked as if they had never been to a big event like this.   
A memory came into my mind.

Rio and I were little again. Mother and Father were having a party with a bunch of friends. Rio wore a pink dress that looked like it came from a disney movie. I wore a dress shirt and vest with an ugly tie to match. We both hid underneath a large table that held all the refreshments. 

Once we were certain no one was looking, we’d steal a slice of cake and a few cookies. It was so fun. We got lost in laughter and smiled at our thief work.   
Father peer under the table at us. we attempted to run but he grabbed us by the waists and pulled us from underneath the table. He gathered us into a hug and we laughed together. 

I was pulled from my daydream when he entered my view. I could never forget the guy that stole my soul, Kite. He was staring at the man who seemed to be associated with Quattro. Why is kite looking at him? If kite’s going for him, than I won’t have to worry about either one of them. 

I took my gaze from kite to look for Quattro again. After looking around the room enough times to know he hasn’t arrived yet, I left. There was a pool of water outside and I stood in front of it, watching it move. 

I heard a door open then close. I turned away from the sound, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Shark!” 

I smirked and turned to Quattro. “Enjoying your fans, Quattro? They’ll be gone as soon as everyone finds out what a fake you are!” 

He glared at me but it passed it off. I turned away and began to walk away from both him and the party. “I’ll see you tomorrow, at the finals.” And with that I went home.

The next day was full of excitement and nerves. Everyone was rushing to the stadium. Thousands of seats surrounded the edges of the walls. The center of the stadium had a long line of roller coaster cars. They led into a big track full of twists and turns. 

Duelists stood by a few cars and practiced. I walked up to a blue car and looked for anyone I knew would be a trouble to me. Yuma and his friends walked into the stadium and awed at the place. I scuffed to myself and saw The Triad of Terror. They were a gang of three duelists that work together to best their opponents. They might have intimidated younger duelists but not me. If I dueled then, they’d be out of this tournament in a few turns. 

I saw kite, the guy with long hair and other popular duelists. I saw Quattro standing and waving at fans in the audience. I glared until he glared back. 

The tournament started with Mr. Heartland and introductions. As soon as we sat in our cars and he finished telling us how to control them, we were ready to be sent off. I looked to Quattro who was staring at the man with long hair. I looked at Yuma and noticed that he was distressed. He looked frantically through his jacket pockets.   
“Where are my heart pieces?!” I sighed and shook my head. It’s just like him to love the one thing he was required to have. 

The cars all rushed off before Yuma had found his pieces. I guess I’ll just have to go without him. Not that it matters. He’ll just get in my way in the end.

I sped up to Quattro’s car and refused to leave him. If I lose his car then I might not get my chance to duel him!

“You’re not getting away from me, Quattro!”

He laughed at the remark and finished the duel he was in at the moment. I had dueled a few people by the time I found Quattro. 

Others were dueling each other. Several people were shot up out of their cars and fell with a parachute. I followed quattro, avoiding everyone else. 

By the time most other duelists were out of the tournament, new information was revealed to the lasting duelists. 

A screen showed in front of me. Mr. Heartland smiled with all his enthusiasm. “There are four duel arenas head with all different settings: outer space, volcano, jungle, and old western desert! Only two duelists can duel on these areas so be the first one left over duelists that aren't a part of the top four will be eliminated! 

“Now, let’s see who’s still in the tournament!” 

Heartland disappeared from view but was replaced with a chart of remaining duelists. 

“Whoa! We lost a lot of duelists in that first run! Now. We’ve got just enough duelists for each arena: Kite tenjo, Quinton arclight, Quattro arclight, Vectrix Arclight, shark kastle, dextra, and nestro! It seems like the dueling pairs are already starting to team up!”

The camera showed each duelist in their car. It was only then when I noticed that Yuma had a friend in his car. Tori. She obviously wasn’t dueling in the tournament, but somehow she got caught up with Yuma. I felt sorry for her a bit. Whenever he got struck by a trap, she did too. 

Once the screen blinked out of view, I focus on the track again. 

I can’t go to the volcano obviously! The jungle one might benefit Quattro more than be. I can’t go to dry land so I guess the outerspace arena would be best. But...Kite’ll probably want that one. I guess I’ll just have to deal with jungle. 

An alert sounded on a screen to the side of my car window. It notified that a duel arena was being used. I looked at the alert briefly. The jungle arena. Vectrix and Dextra. 

There goes that plan. Well, the arena isn’t in my control. If I want to duel Quattro, I’ll have to follow him. I guess I’ll just have to hope he doesn’t choose the volcano or desert area. 

Wherever Quattro was leading me, was away from the other duelists. Vectrix and Dextra had already finished their duel and another alert sounded a few minutes ago about Quinton and Kite dueling. Knowing Yuma, he was most likely watching everyone else’s duels before he dueled someone himself. It didn’t matter to me as long as he doesn’t get in the way of my and Quattro’s duel. 

Quattro turned sharply to the left. My sudden panic to follow was the only way I was able to avoid the trap ahead. That jerk! He tried to kick me into a trap! Well, if he’s playing dirty now, I can’t wait to start mopping the floor with him in our duel! I’ll just have to be more careful for traps.

The trail we rode on was strain and led into a tunnel of rocks and dirt holding the sides from collapsing, and killing us both. After several minutes of being in the tunnel, the road began to get boring. The same lights and rock stretched on for miles. There were no turned available to us and I hoped that a trap lay ahead of Quattro. 

Another alert sounded and showed that the winner of the galaxy duel was indeed Kite. Quattro seemed to laugh at his Relative's loss. He’s just sick and twisted like that.  
Two losses and two wins. Both Dextra and Quinton lost their duels. I remember Dextra as an outstanding duelist with butterflies as allies. Strange, I haven’t seen her or Vectrix since a few minutes ago as well. He looked creepy in a way, but he had to be almost ten-years of age. He had a mask that was steel and covered most of his face, leaving only his right corner of his mouth and eye exposed. It made me wildly curious.

Another sharp turn and another followed. I struggled to keep up with Quattro. 

If he’s planning on boring me and then shaking me off his tail then he’s going to have a hard time! 

We finally arrived at our destination and it wasn’t good at all. The volcano arena was most likely the worst arena I could have gone to, but I didn’t have much other choice. Our cars stopped and we stepped off onto the rock that was surrounded by burning lava. “It would have been exciting if it weren't for the string disadvantage this arena held for me.” 

Quattro’s smirk only made me more stressed and angry. 

The lava sent sparks and bubbled of fire up onto the rock ledges where I stood. I struggled to remind myself that this was all virtual, but I wasn’t completely sure it was virtual. The heat emitted off the plasma and burnt all around it. The hot air caught in my lungs and burned down and back. I coughed but it only burnt my lungs more. I already started to sweat in the little time I spent in the arena.

This is bad! My deck will be as such a huge disadvantage! I’m already sweaty and if Quattro plans on bringing him A game, then I’m in trouble.

Quattro laughed at my struggle to breathe and stay composed. “I guess the lava arena isn’t your ideal place, shark. I guess you’ll have to get used to the heat!” He laughed again. Another fire started, but this time inside of me. Angry swept the heat away as much as possible and fueled me for our duel. 

Yuma’s car pulled up to the arena just as we began to duel. I didn’t care whether he watched or not. All of Heartland would be able to watch Quattro fail!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Shark

Quattro’s deck and strategies have all changed since that last time I dueled him. He was merciless and fierce. It was a relief in a way. He was way easier to beat back then, but now his power is a bit overwhelming. His deck is packed full of puppet cards with special abilities that allowed him to attack many times in one battle phase. Yes, his cards were powerful, but I could tell that he wasn’t unleashing his full power. 

He had a number card. I just knew it! He’d been collecting monsters with the same levels whether they were weak or not. I struggled to keep up with every attack and protect my monsters from the arena’s effect: all water monster’s attack points decrease by 200.

Yuma cheered for me but I never felt his energy or encouragement. Every attack from Quattro sent me to the rock below me. I lay there, pondering on whether I should continue or not. My body ached and a few bruises showed on my arms.

Quattro laughed and ended his turn. My body refused to stand. I was frozen on the floor, left to hear Yuma shout for me to stand. I wanted to, but I couldn't. 

I opened my eyes and all was dark. It was like when I lost my soul, but this time, there was no light. It was just dark. I saw a figure move and then red, thin eyes peered at me. A deep voice came from the figure. It was at least twice my size. 

“Shark! If you summon Shark Drake, you will win the duel!”

Shark drake?! Is this card seriously trying to posses me?! I can’t do that! 

I covered up as much emotion as possible. You are harder to posses when you control yourself. 

“I can win this duel without you. Now get out of my head.” I said calmly. 

The darkness faded away and I was back on my feet, facing Quattro. I recovered quickly and continued to duel.

A projected image of Vectrix was shown beside Quattro. The image laughed and began to talk to Quattro.   
“My, my, Quattro. You sure look confident in your loss.”

Quattro is taken aback by the sudden comment. “What do you mean?! I’m winning!”

“That’s what it looks like, doesn’t it. Sadly, Shark has the secret to beating you in only one turn.”

“What?! How is that possible when I have Gimming Puppet Giant Grinder on the field?!”

“Because, he’s plainly a better duelist in every way. He just has to summon Shark Drake.”

Yuma explodes with anger. “Shark isn’t going to use a bad number card! Stop interfering, Vectrix! Haven’t you hurt enough people?!”

Vectrix looked to Yuma with annoyance in his eye-since nothing else is exposed behind his mask- and teleported to where Yuma stood. “You’re a pest, Little Tsukamo. Maybe you should stop stepping into other people’s fights before you get hurt.” He thrust his hand to Yuma and chains wrapped around his body, binding him. Yuma struggled against them but to no avail. “Vectrix!”

Vectrix ignored him and teleported in from of Quattro again. “You’ve wasted my time and energy, Quattro. You were never as loyal to me as your brothers. Now, Quattro, i’ll have to depend on someone who I know can get the job done. Shark is a better duelists and always has been.”

Quattro continued to argue but Vectrix soon forgot about him and left to who knows where. Quattro looked at me with complete anger. Whatever act he had on before was gone completely. 

He turned back to me, a crazed look in his eyes mixed perfectly with wrath to intimidate. “I’ll prove to Vectrix my power as soon as I beat you!”

He dueled with greater strength that I ever thought possible. Shark Drake continued his attempts of possessing me. All odds were against me until I finally gave way to the number and let him beat Quattro. 

I stood in a small room just out of the roller coaster stadium. Quattro sat helplessly on the floor, Yuma by his side. I turned away from them both and began to walk away.  
“I’m sorry, shark.” I stopped and was startled by his apology. “I’m sorry for setting you up and getting you disqualified. I’m sorry for hurting Rio. I never intended to hurt you both so much. I was just following Vectrix’s orders.” 

I scuffed and rolled my eyes even though they couldn’t see it. 

“I need you to help take Vectrix down. He needs you. You can’t just let him kill Faker!”

“Honestly, I don’t care about you or your family. I’m going after Vectrix for my own reasons and I don’t care how sorry you are, I’m not forgiving you!”

Yuma stepped up to me. “Shark! He’s not lying! We’ll never be able to take down Vectrix if we don’t work together!”

I almost how naíve Yuma can be. “I’m not a part of your foolish little team, Yuma. Plus, no one cares if I win this stupid tournament or not.” I left them without another word.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Shark

 

The tournament was done for the day. They closed the stadium and let the four remaining competitors celebrate their achievements with yet another party thrown by Mr. heartland. The party was short and poorly announced. I didn’t care for parties anyway. I didn’t want to get caught up with Yuma or any of the remaining duelists for that matter.

I left as soon as I beat Quattro. I drove back to the hospital and let myself hope that she’d be awake after a year of staring at her closed eyes. I ran to her hospital room in a panic. She has to be awake! I beat Quattro! That should be enough...right? 

I turned into her room and as soon as I saw her state, I was crushed. My chest tightened and ached. Still comentos. I filled with rage against Vectrix for doing this to her, me, and Quattro. A part of me still hated him entirely but I knew why he did this and that I am guilty of similar things. He only wanted to get his father back. He only wanted to be happy again and was willing to give up Rio and my happiness to get it. And...he’s sorry.

My guilt for hating Quattro was quickly swept away with another fit of anger. I’m going to beat Vectrix! I have to! There's no other way to get Rio back!  
I rode my motorcycle away from the hospital to begin searching for Vectrix. My rage fueled me enough to ride for hours nonstop.

Without warning, Vectrix appeared in front of me. I scrambled to stop before hitting him and winced at the memory jog of my parents in the crash years back. 

His laughter from behind me took the memories away and reminded me of why I was here. I jumped out of my motorcycle and threw my helmet to the floor. He disappeared and reappeared in an alley in front of me. I chased each image of him further and further down the alley way. It was dark and hard to see with the walls blocking other lights from my view, but I chased any sign of him I could find. Thank goodness he was wearing turquoise. 

I followed him into an older boil room for factories off the edge of Heartland City. Red light emitted from all types of machines and water containers. Steam blocked my view and stung my eyes with it’s heat. I waved my hand in front of my eyes to clear the steam but the effort only helped a bit. 

I walked down a set of metal stairs and looked for any sign of Vectrix. “You can’t hide, Vectrix! Just come out you coward!”

My foot reached the bottom of the stair well and I heard a shuffle behind me. Before I could turn a pair of hands covered my eyes. 

I saw a pink sign in the back of my mind and felt a surge of energy that was almost unbearable running through my body. A groan of pain escaped my mouth. Another energy from inside me fought the unwelcome competitor. The energy inside was engulfed by its counterpart and fizzled away to nothing. 

I felt empty and numb. The hands over my eyes retreated to their source and allowed me to turn my head and see Vectrix smirking at me. 

“Bummer! I was hoping you’d put up a bigger fight but I guess a lot of your strength was taken in your duel with Quattro. Oh well!” Vectrix said. His high pitched voice hurt my head. 

“I have something for you, Shark.” He revealed a card to me and held it out. I was hardly in control of myself and struggled to take the card. I looked at the mixture of blue and white. 

“Good. Now go get some rest. You’ll need it for your big duel tomorrow.”

I slowly nodded and stood with a grunt. I slowly walked up the steel stairs and back to my vehicle I had left behind. Pieces of me started to slip into darkness. I began to forget things and People, but Rio has always remained in my memory. I could never forget Rio. 

3:00 am. It was only 3:00 am. Why can’t I remember why I wanted to win so badly? Why can’t I remember...anything? I remember Rio and...and...what about her and I supposed to remember? There's something wrong but what? I can’t remember! 

I lay in my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, desperately trying to remember something or someone important. I would trace back a memory and then there would be pieces missing from it. Like empty voids in space. There was something there but now there’s nothing. 

I began to forget things about myself as well: what strategies do I use while dueling? Why am I alone? Why don’t I have friends? Is dueling my only talent or am I forgetting something else.

Constant runs of forgotten memories slowly fading into black emptiness. I tried to hold onto my remaining memories but had to strength to fight this torture. All I could do was lay here and let each part of me fade into oblivion. 

No one can help me regain them, at least I didn’t remember anyone capable for the job. I was left alone. Even my memories of Rio grew faint. New questions built into my mind. Questions that scared me.

Who am I? Why do I still exist? Why can’t I Just disappear? Wouldn’t it be easier to just end it now, but how can I just stop existing?

It was a constant battle within myself that only I could fight. The odds of this battle for myself was in favor of this new energy that no longer gave me the thrive I wished for.   
The tears came soon after the battle was over. I lost the battle and everything I was, am, and would ever be. All that was left was the very faint memories of Rio’s image and a haunting emptiness that left me numb once again. The salty water streamed down my face but no sorrow came with them. I couldn’t even remember why I was so empty. I was vulnerable in every way. The question came back to me. 

Who am I? I fell into darkness that might have been sleep or death. Either way I was finally separated from myself.

I walk involuntarily to the arena that rests before me. The crowd cheers for me but I stare at the arena. All I have to do I reach the arena. Step by step, I move closer and closer to my opponent. Black spiked stretch from his head and curl upward. Pink fangs point behind him as he bounces and dances for his adoring fans. 

A memory tries to come to me but is shot away long before I am able to acknowledge it. I don’t know this kid nor will I know him in the future. It doesn’t matter. 

As soon as we face each other on the arena, a voice booms ahead. A voice I don’t remember. It’s male but I don’t care. The arena we stand on moves into the sky slowly so neither of us lose our balance. 

We are told to begin dueling but I’m unaware of what to do. I have no strategy and no reason to be here. I might as well just give up. Just quit and go home, but it doesn’t feel right. Something has to be worth fighting for. I can’t be here just to be here. It doesn’t feel like me, as much as I can tell with what I have left. 

He ends his turn. A face down spell or trap and monster face down. What can I do with that? I draw and look at the new card added to my hand.

Great. Now what do I do? I summon my strongest monster that I have and decide to just attack his face down monster. 1800 ATK. Oops.

I get knocked backward by the attack backfiring. My body aches and I grunt front the effort given to stand again. I end my turn and watch his face turn into concern.   
Was he hopping for a bigger challenge? I’m disappointing. Or does he know me? Impossible. How could he ever care about me like this if I don’t have a clue to who he is? Impossible. He’s just disappointed. That’s it. Just disappointed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Shark

 

Darkness covers my vision and I look around calmly. I see a boy that looks to be close to 8-years-old whose face is covered by a mask of shiny silver. His blonde hair is braided and lays on his shoulder. His outfit looks straight out of the 1800’s and is a green-blue color with large brown shoes to. Most of his features are completely covered. His hands are gloved and his whole body is covered in one way or another. The only visible skin I can see is the left half of his mouth and left eye. 

A memory lodges itself into my mind and allows me to recall the boy’s name. My stare at him in both surprise and joy for the welcome memory.  
“Vectrix!” 

He smiled at me in a devilish way and nods his head approvingly. 

“I’m glad you remember my name. At least you still have some memories remaining. Would you like to remember, Shark?”  
“You can make me remember?!” My hopes rise and I almost smile but my body is unsure about this statement.

“I can indeed, but I’ll need you to trust me and only me. Other’s will try their hardest to confuse and trick you. You must trust me like you trust yourself.”  
“Please! Just let me remember!” I hate the desperation in my words but I have no choice. I need to remember!

“Good. Now, do you remember him?” An image of a tall, older man is shown in front of me. His blonde hair spikes out in every direction and his face is filled with wrinkles. Another memory comes and tells me the name of this person.

“Dr.Faker!” I don’t remember how I know his name but I do. 

Vectrix claps. “Excellent! Very very good! I was always right about you. Always. Quattro was a fool to defy me.”

My insides tightened at the odd name that I try to remember but nothing comes.

“You see, Faker hurt your sister, Rio. He is the reason she’s gone and the only way to get her back is to destroy him!”

“Yes! He’s the reason I’m alone! I’ll kill him!”

Vectrix chuckles and his high pitched sound echos. “Yes! Yes! Kill him! Yes! That’s very good! But, Shark, there’s someone in the way of your revenge.”

“What?! Who?! I’ll kill them too!”

The image he shows me is of the boy I’m dueling now. The same boy with black and pink spikes of hair that curve from his head. The same boy who was so disappointed in me, but what was his name?

“Shark, try to focus. The kid who’s in your way is Yuma Tsukamo. He’s helping Faker hurt other people! If you don’t beat Yuma, you’ll never have the chance to beat Faker. Beat him, Shark! Win!”

“I will! I promise I will kill them both! I promise!”

The darkness faded away along with Vectrix. I looked back at Yuma who looked at me with both concern and confusion. I stand up and glare at Yuma. Anger boils in my body and I feel my teeth grind together. 

He looks at me surprised. “Shark! Are you okay?! What’s going on?!”

“I will destroy you Yuma! I’ll destroy you for what you and faker did to Rio!”  
“What are you talking about, Shark?!” 

Vectrix said he would try and trick me. I’m never giving into Yuma’s lies. 

I beat Yuma down again and again but he continues to say I’m wrong and he’s my friend. I continue to tell myself he’s lying and that he’ll die for what he does...until he takes control of my Shark Drake.

As the monster slowly goes to Yuma’s side of the field, I feel the darkness and anger drag out of me. Once Shark Drake is on Yuma’s side, I feel the anger that once thrived to brightly inside of me leave. A darkness surrounds Yuma and he cries out in agony. I stare at him in a panic. 

What’s going on?! Why did he do that?! 

Yuma fell to his knees and clenched his head. My memories slowly began to return to me. My true memories.   
I remember my parents and how they passed. I remember Kite and him taking my soul. I remember doing so many things and taking so many risks for someone, but who?  
“Yuma! Oh no. What should I do?”

I heard Vectrix laugh and turned to him. 

“Play the card I gave you, Shark. Do it and win the duel. Destroy Yuma Tsukamo! Destroy Faker!”

I looked from Vectrix to Yuma several times, unsure of who to trust anymore. I’ll win the duel if I do what Vectrix said, but Yuma took Shark Drake from me and helped me! I can’t destroy him! What do I…

I scanned my mind for anything that would help, but nothing came. A thought came to my mind. Your other face down card.

My face down card would end the duel and save Yuma, but I would be the one who would lose. Now it’s a matter of winning or helping Yuma.   
I heard his screams on the opposite side of the arena. He cries for help.

“Shark! Please, Shark!”

Vectrix turned to me. “Play the card, Shark! Play it! Yuma’s soul is getting consumed by Shark Drake! Just play it!”

“Shark! Don’t play it! Please! Help me!”

“Play the card! What are you waiting for?! Just play it!”

My head was spinning and it ached. They can’t expect me to choose between myself and Yuma! They can’t! I can’t! Just stop this! I can’t take anymore!

I heard Vectrix shout at me to play it and then Yuma screaming in agony to help him. It went back and forth and I didn’t have much time left until Yuma was gone. 

A memory came to me. It was about Yuma. I dueled with him against Scorch and Chills. He helped me and I helped him in return by trying to defend him from Kite. We’re friends. We’ve been friends. I need to trust Yuma.

“I activate a spell card!” I shouted over Vectrix and Yuma’s fighting. They stopped and looked at me. The card destroyed Shark Drake and relieved Yuma of the pain, but my life points dropped to zero.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Shark

I lay on the floor of the arena. My body aches and my head throbs. Yuma’s face appears in front of mine. His face shows his worry.   
“Are you okay, shark?!”

“Yuma...why did you do that for me? I was trying to hurt you. You could’ve just let Shark Drake consume me. 

“Shark, you’re my friend! I could never let that happen to you! I’m sorry that Vectrix possessed you. That never should have happened.”

“You couldn’t have stopped him. Yuma, just promise me that you’ll win this and beat Vectrix.”

“I promise!”

I was exhausted and needed sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself fall away from the world. I need to sleep.

“No! Shark! Don’t die!”

My eyes shot open. “I’m not dying, Yuma! I'm just tired!” 

He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Oops. Sorry. Hehe. Wait! You can’t sleep here!”

I groaned loudly and sat up, my arms rejecting my movements. I fell back down and grunted. “Just go ahead and go, Yuma. I’ll be fine.”

I was taken to the hospital and several nurses checked my neural activity. At least I was able to sleep. That’s all I wanted at that point.   
Before I was able to sink into a deep sleep, Rio’s main doctor came to check on me. Figures. 

“What is up with you two getting stuck in the hospital?”

I scuffed at my best abilities. He turned to me after checking my rates. He marked his check board as he spoke.

“Heart rates are normal, blood sugar is a bit high but nothing to worry about, no injuries anywhere, and plenty of stress on your brain. Over all you’re just fine. You’ll just have to avoid doing things like that in the near future.”

I groan and sigh impatiently. “Because I totally needed to know all that stuff. How’s Rio been?”

“Nothing has changed since last night. Great duel, by the way. My son was yelling the whole time.”

“Cool. Can I sleep now?” The doctor walked to my side and shook his head. “You’ve got to stop getting yourself in trouble, but go ahead and rest. You’ll need it.”

I sank my head into the soft pillow and let my body rest. Sleep came soon after I closed my eyes.

I woke after a long rest and sat up in my hospital bed. To my left was a huge window that allowed me to see the tournament. I saw Yuma-at least who I think is Yuma- and Vectrix in some type of transparent sphere. The duel was too far away to see details on each duelist, But I could tell that Vectrix was in the lead. His opponent had orange hair and resembled a superhero from comic books. 

The doctor came back into my room and smiled. “I’m glad you’re up. I was just going to check you again. You had a visitor when you were asleep. They left about an hour ago.”  
“Who was it?” I couldn’t think of anyone who would want to visit me other than Yuma, but the duelists weren’t allowed to leave the stadium until the tournament was over. 

“It was Mr.Kay, your teacher. He said that he watched you duel today and wished you the best of luck healing.”

“Mr.Kay? That’s weird.”

“I’d say that he is a very caring teacher.”

I scuff and watch the tournament below, hoping that I could help. I need to help Yuma. I can’t just sit here and watch him crumble into pieces! 

“I’ll be letting you out of the hospital tomorrow morning just to be sure nothing else happens. We have plenty of books for you to read if you get bored.” The doctor left me alone in my hospital room and closed the door. 

I hadn’t heard a click meaning it should be unlocked. I could always just leave. I’ll have to wait until the situation gets serious. 

I look back out of the window and see a that darkness is covering the top of the sphere. It’s dragging both Vectrix and Yuma into it. That’s it! I’m going to help!

I jump out of my hospital bed and find my clothes folded by my side. I quickly get dressed and string out of the hospital. I hear several nurses order me to return but I ignore them. I only have one objective right now. I have to help Yuma!

The Heartland Tower was crumbling and shaking. Pieces of debris started to fall. I dodged larger pieces and ran through the halls of Heartland Tower. I hear Tori and that robot that followed Kite around. 

I turned and see Kite lodged underneath a large piece of debris. He was unconscious. Tori and Orbital 7 were trying to lift the rock from on top of Kite but it was to no avail.

“Tori! Step back! I’ll lift it with Orbital and you pull Kite form underneath the rock!”

They both looked to me in confusion and surprise. “Shark?! But you’re supposed to be in the hos-”

“Just move! We don’t have time for arguments!”

She did as I ordered and I soon lifted the rock from over Kite. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. 

“Thanks, shark, but why are you here?” Tori said.

“Same reason you’re here! To find Yuma!”

Kite stood in front of me and glared me down. “I remember you. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Sup, Soul thief, but i’m not leaving here without Yuma.” I turned to Orbital 7. “Now tell us where he is, Trashcan!”

“This doesn’t concern you, Ape!”

Kite began to speak. “I’m here for my brother and that’s it! Now leave!”

I clenched my fists in anger. “Oh come on! Is it so hard for you to just let us come to help Yuma?!”

“Yes! It is! You’ll just slow me down!”

I stepped towards Kite and help my fist up. “Shut up! Can you not be selfish for at least one minute or is that beyond your comprehension?!”  
Tori stood between us. “Guys! The longer we spend here, the worse it’s going to get for Yuma and Hart!”

I nodded. Kite sighed and turned away with Orbital 7. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” He began to run down the hall and away from us.   
“Was that his way of saying follow me?”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Shark

We followed Kite into a room made of steel. The sphere Yuma was in before was above us, and he was in pain. My heart sunk and I looked around to see a large machine above the sphere. Mr.Heartland came to us with his hovering machine. 

“My, my. We’ve got some unwelcome guests. Let’s see. Yuma’s little friends, Kite and Shark. How nice. Let’s get rid of these pests.”

He pressed a button on his staff and door around us opened to reveal hundreds of trash robots. They all rolled towards us and began to grow like Orbital 7 had previously. 

Large hands and blades grew from each robot. I tore the blade from the closest one to me and began to hit others with my newly acquired weapon. Kite had gained a weapon of his own and was destroying robots left and right. Orbital 7 had grown as well and was destroying several robots at a time with his drill. I was just glad he was on my side of the battle. 

A robot’s blade swung past my abdomen and I countered with my own blade. The robot army seemed to never end. 

“They keep coming! We’ll never beat them!” Mr.Heartland was laughing to himself and pressed another button on his staff. The floor began to shake and move, knocking me off my feet. The floor separated into different parts and started to retract into the wall. 

I gasped and scrambled to my feet. “Everyone stay away from the edges!” I pronounced. The floor continues to move into the walls as a pit into darkness became more and more exposed.

“Hey, Trashcan! Find a way to stop this thing!”

He turned to me and began to yell on about how hightech he was until Kite ordered him to do the same. H turned to a spot on the walls around us and turned a knob of some kind. He crashed to the floor behind Tori and the floors stopped. Mr.Heartland’s floating pedestal began to sink into the pit along with all of the robots we had fought. 

I turned to Kite who was looking at the giant machine Overhead. By this time, Yuma had noticed us and was trying to reach out. His mouth moved rapidly as his eyes darted between me and Kite, but not a sound was heard from him. I have to get to him! I can’t let him out of my sight! 

A door opened and the man responsible for Yuma’s capture had arrived. The man who I now set out to stop. Dr.Faker!

His body had morphed into a cyborg version of himself. Half his body was completely submerged in metal. His smirk sent chills down my spine but I refused to show it. I was determined to defeat Dr.Faker and save Yuma.

I watched the sphere as Yuma went back to normal, but there was something else inside the sphere. No, someone. They weren’t human at all and were transparent. They glowed bright blue and had hair that curled upward. He had no clothing on which didn’t seem to matter since he had nothing to cover.

I remembered Yuma saying something about an invisible person, but I’d never have guessed that this person was anything more that his imagination. He seemed to matter to Yuma by the way Yuma talked to him. 

The sphere glowed brightly and then Yuma stood beside me. He stood up and looked to the sphere again. “Astral…”

“Hey! Yuma! We came here to save your sorry butt!” I exclaimed.

He looked to Kite and me in surprise. “Shark? Are you okay? I thought you were in the hospital!”

“Well, I got out, obviously, now get over here and help us save your weird buddy and Kite’s brother!”

“Kite! Faker’s using heart to fuel his machine! He’s going to destroy Astral World!”

Kite turned to him. “I know, Yuma!” He snapped. “We need to stop Faker, but how can we if he’s more powerful than me?”

I looked at my hands. I can’t defeat Dr.Faker. Kite can’t, and I know Yuma can’t. What can we do? 

“We can duel him as a team!” Yuma, exclaimed. Both kite and I turned to him. we can’t beat Dr.Faker individually, let alone work together. This is hopeless. 

“Yuma, we hate each other! There’s no point in trying.” I groaned.

“He’s right, Yuma. It’s hopeless. We can’t beat Faker.”

Yuma looked between us with as much of an intimidating look as he could muster. “No! We have to save Astral and Hart!”

Kite looked at Yuma. “Yuma...I never cared about Astral but I’ll do it. I’ll do it for Hart.”

“What? Kite knows Astral? I guess you guys just love to leave me out of everything, don’t you. Well, Yuma, count me in! I’ll join only because without me you’d both be goners. You'll need me.”

Kite scuffed in response but Yuma cheered. “Ya! Let’s beat Faker and get our friends back! Oh yeah! I forgot!”

Yuma held two cards out. He gestured one if them to me. “This is yours!” I looked at the card and grabbed it from him. 

Shark Drake! Do I dare duel with it again? What if I get possessed again?! Yuma can’t save me and defeat Faker at the same time! But I need Shark Drake! I wouldn’t have beaten Quattro without it! 

“Thanks, Yuma.” I place the card in my extra deck and set up my duel disk and duel gazer. I’ll crush Dr.Faker and get Rio back!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Shark

He was so much more powerful than I expected! Every time we tried to crush him, he always bounced back with twice the amount of force! Yuma and kite’s turns were both gone and it was mine. I had an idea. It was risky but just might work against Faker!

“I xyz summon Number 32 Shark Drake!” I watched carefully as the monster came from a black hole above us. It seemed to be okay to use. “Yuma, Can I borrow Utopia for a second?” I took control of Yuma’s monster before he could reply. 

Yuma sunk and wined. “Why can’t you use Kite’s monster or wait a few turns!? I just summoned him last turn!”

“Yeah, well I need him now. Alright, Utopia attack Faker’s number!”

Kite protested. “But his effect will destroy Utopia! What are you doing?!”

“Trust me!” I snapped. 

Dr.Faker laughed in mockery. “My monster’s ability activates! Your Utopia is destroyed! How stupid can you kids get?!”

I smirk. “Now I play a spell card! This makes it so that Utopia doesn’t get destroyed!” I can hear Yuma cheering behind me. “Awe yeah!” 

“Now I attack with Shark Drake, but guess what, Faker! Your monster can’t activate its special ability since you already used it this turn!”

“Awesome! You figured it out, Shark!” Yuma exclaimed.

“That would be a perfect move if I didn’t have a trap card ready!”

Our life points dropped and my strategy to beat Faker failed. The damage had thrown me backwards. A voice sounded in my mind and as soon as I hear it, I knew who it was. 

Shark Drake.

You failed. 

I sat up and felt my skin rip down my side. I fell back to the floor, holding my side. Bursts of pain made my head throb. 

“Shark! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” I had to answer before Yuma panicked.

“I’m fine, Yuma.” The pain was obvious in my voice. Kite looked at me in either disappointment or understanding. 

“What happened?!” Yuma walked towards me.

“I said I’m fine! Just stop-” my wound tore wider as I felt the blood begin to soak my shirt. It was all over my hands. Yuma gasped at the glimpse of blood. 

“We have to take you to a hospital!” Yuma shouted. 

Kite turned to me, his expression blank. “When did your wound start bleeding?”

“A few minutes ago, maybe? So what?! I'll be fine! I can finish this duel! I’m probably healthier that you!”

He ignored my last comment. “The time it took to soak your shirt is concerning. You will bleed to death if you don’t treat it soon so I guess I am healthier than you.”

“Whatever! I’m not leaving this duel!”

Yuma’s expression made me uncomfortable. His big eyes staring at me with concern. “Shark…”

I had to act before my feelings won over. The feelings that wanted to obey and leave them behind, but that option was out of the question. They need me and if they don’t make it then I’ll be alone again. I’ll lose my only real friends. They know me and my mistakes but they let me in with them anyway. That’s more than anyone would ever have thought to give me and I’m not going to waste it! 

“Yuma, I’ve been through much worse. Just Let me take care of myself and you focus on the duel!” I turned to Faker with another rush of anger that fueled me. “I end my turn!”

As the duel dragged on, my blood drained from my body. I kept a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding as much as I possibly could, but there was no point. I could feel that the wound was much larger than my hand. I could still feel the blood flowing over the dried layer from earlier. Every move I made hurt and tore the wound.

It wasn’t until we almost beat Faker when a new energy came from out of him. It was a red and yellow figure that resembled fire too closely for comfort. It was in a shape that looked human enough but was obviously not. It called itself Barian.

Barian? I have never heard of the word in all my life. It repeated in my mind over and over again. It echoed through the walls of my skull and bounced to hit another wall. My head began to throb and my vision went blurry. Light headed. So light headed I can’t think straight. I need help but I can’t leave Yuma and Kite. can’t...leave...them…

“A barian? What’s that?” Yuma was the first to ask the question we all wondered about. The figure only laughed in response. Whatever it is, it’s nothing I’ll like in the near future.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the throbbing from before. Then another thought bounced through my mind like a tennis ball. Shark Drake was talking to me.  
What did he say? He said I failed right after Faker activated the trap. What did he mean? Why can he talk to me? 

Something inside of me felt a bit of comfort from the monster’s presence but that feeling was shot down. He can talk to me and mess with my mind. 

/Not too smart are you? I never expected you to be anyway. You’ve never been able to think about anything important. Never. I hate you humans. You believe you own us numbers when in fact we own you! We possess you. We control your bodies and memories. We are superior to you. We always have been. We always will be./

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my head in both hands. Get out of my mind! Get out! Leave me alone!

/Alone? I thought you desired to be with someone. Isn’t that why you have these weak friends? How pathetic. You know nothing. You think these humans stay with you because they value you? How naive. They don’t care about you. You're just in their way. They’re tolerating you. /

No! Stop it! Stop! You’re lying! They’re my friends! I won’t be alone! I can’t be!

His laugh sent chills up my spine but I thankfully felt his presence leave. I’m safe. He’s gone.

My thoughts focused on what was happening presently. I have to focus. Barian. We were talking to the baran. But as soon as I looked up, it was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Shark

The duel was over. We won. But before I could relax, my side made me dizzy and confused. A fresh wave a nausea ran through me. I fell onto one knee and held my side once again. My hands were covered in both fresh and dried blood. The stain in my shirt grew. All I could smell was the iron from my blood. 

The floor shook beneath me. I fell onto my left side, tearing the wound more. I was pail. Too pail. I was running out of blood too quickly. The floor shook again and began to fall.   
Yuma was in a strange hero outfit that appeared when he morphed with Astral. They said it was called zexal but I prefer the name, Dorkman. The perfect superhero name for Yuma in my opinion. 

Kite was holding his brother, Hart, bridal style. They all seemed so happy, it just remembered me of how happy Rio made me when we were kids playing together. She would make a joke or some type of strange noise and we would both end up laughing until we our sided burned. Now i’m stuck with the same burning but this time it’s fatal. This all made me miss her so much more.

The floor crumbled and I fell. The darkness clouding my vision. I’m gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Shark

I woke up on a field of bright green grass. I sat up and was reminded of the wound on my side. I winced and looked around to see Kite and Yuma talking with Faker and Hart. They all seem so happy. Yuma’s outfit went back to normal. 

I swallowed my pain and try to enjoy the moment. I’m lightheaded and getting nauseous, making it difficult to focus. My head spun and knocked me onto my back. It’s almost unbearable. I saw a helicopter before I finally black out again.

The beeping rhythm sounded in my ears. I’ve woken up to these sounds far too many times. I'm in the hospital again. Right after I got out. 

My head ached and sharp strikes of pain ran to and from my abdomen. The doctor walked into the room and checked each machine. He looked down at me with a frown. 

“I can’t believe you. Can’t you stay out of the hospital for one day?!”

“I guess not.” I said weakly. 

“Well, you’re cut wouldn’t have been as bad if you got immediate medical attention.”

“Whatever…” I somehow managed to pull off a scuff. 

“You already have stitches and just need to heal. It may take a few days, but not too long. You’ll be able to walk normally by Monday.” 

I nodded slowly to show I was listening. My eyes closed and sleep took over.

As soon as the doctors said I could walk again, I carefully walked to Rio’s room. My hopes of her being awake were slim but part of me still believed in fantasies. I walked into her room and was forced to look at her sleeping face for the millionth time. I knew it.

It all confused me. If defeating Quattro, Vectrix and then Faker can’t wake her, then what can? Will I be forced to live life without her?   
She’ll die soon anyway. What’s the point in mourning now?”

Not him again! Not now!

/You’ve failed to help her and now she’s stuck like this. It’s your fault./

I tried my hardest to ignore the deep voice but each word echoed in my head for what seemed like an eternity. 

/You’re worthless. No one loves you. You’re lucky that she’s gone! Imagine her seeing just how much of a failure you are. Pathetic!/

I fought the voices that continued to torment and destroy what confidence I had left. Part of me wanted to fight but I Knew what Shark Drake said was true. I am a failure. I’ve always been one and always will be. There’s no point in hiding it, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let this parasite hurt me. 

Stay out of my head! I don’t need you to tell me what I already know! Why don’t you go ruin somebody else’s day?!

/Naive fool. You fight me even when you’re unsure of yourself. You have no strength./

I scuffed to myself. As if you could last one second without me. You’re just a stupid spirit that thinks he’ll take over my life and crush me. Well guess again! I won’t break that easily! I don’t care about what you think, Shark Drake! 

I felt his presence leave. Finally, Some peace. I sat in a chair by Rio’s bed side. Her hand was cold as I held it in my own. I whispered into her ear even though no one else was in the room.

“You’ll wake up and I’ll never let you slip away from me again. I promise.”

I rode out of the hospital the next morning. The nurses let me go after making sure my wound had healed enough to be active. The doctor gave me the whole lecture about how I should be careful and stop getting myself stuck in the hospital. I could care less about what he has to lecture me about. 

I saw Yuma run into the street as I stopped my motorcycle quickly. He looked at me with glee.

“Shark! You’re finally out of the hospital!”

I gave him my usual glare and shrugged. His next comment struck me in a strange way.

“Is Rio awake yet?” I wasn’t used to Yuma knowing so much about my personal life. For so many years I’ve had to take care of myself, I've almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone know and care about how I was doing. 

“She’s still not awake.” if I hadn’t known better I would have sworn that Yuma was a lifelong friend. He gasped and looked as if he would burst into tears if I said anything else to him. 

“Stop worrying about her, Yuma. there’s nothing any of us can do so it’s pointless to get sad about it.” 

Yuma nods approvingly. “You’re right, Shark.”

 

These barians from before turned out to be a bigger problem then I expected. There was a Barian on earth who was possessing people to do his or her dirty work. Yuma, Kite and I had already had to deal with this guy for a while before he went too far. Way too far.

I was walking to my classes like I normally do, every day. “Shark! May I have a moment with you?”

I turned to a boy who had the green uniform on. His dark pink hair was tied back into a ponytail with a dark green hat to top it all off. He held a sketchbook in his arm and a drawing of a creature that somewhat resembled me. 

“I am Art Standley and I would like to get your approval to use you in my comic book!”

The portrait showed a winged beast with large claws and grey skin. It looked like a twisted version of myself; really twisted. 

“It looks dumb.” was my only response as I continued to walk forward. I felt his hand move to my shoulder. He rambled desperately to get my attention. I glared in his direction.  
“Are you seriously touching me?” I swatted at his hand the remained on my shoulder. The silver ring that used to be on my pinkie finger slipped off and landed in front of Stanley.

He reached for the ring but I stepped forward and picked it up before he could. Walking back to my class, I scuffed to myself and muttered, “what an idiot.”

I sat in front of Rio again. like I’d been doing for the past year. I slid the silver ring that had dropped earlier today off of my finger and slipped it onto her middle finger. 

“Rio...I can’t stand being here alone. Please, just wake up.” watching her motionless body only made the worry grow. I knew perfectly well that she’d stay this way for much longer.

/She’s better off dead. She won’t have to deal with her pathetic brother./

Get out of my head, Shark Drake! I can’t do this right now!

/Look at you. You’re begging your nearly dead twin sister to wake up as if she has control of her current state, just pathetic./

Why can’t you just leave me ALONE?!

/Do you honestly believe that you deserve to be happy?! Naive human./

The words rang through my mind over and over again. Pathetic...naive...pathetic...naive…

It seemed as though it’d never stop. When will this torture stop?!

/When you kill yourself./

 

The next time I visited Rio that day after a short break, I could feel that something was wrong. Very wrong.

I ran to Rio’s hospital room only to find it empty. She’s gone! Someone took Rio!

I ran out of the hospital to meet Yuma, Tori and Yuma’s new best friend Ray Shadows. They held bags of food that I’m guessing was supposed to be for Rio. 

Yuma spoke first. “Whoa! Shark! What happened?!”

“She’s gone! She disappeared! She’s not in her room! I checked!”

Tori gasped. “Oh no! This is horrible!” that was an understatement. 

“Oh Shark.” I heard Art Stanley's voice say in a semi blissful tone. “Are you looking for your little sister?” he smirked. Oh how I hated that smirk. 

“What did you do to Rio?!” I spat. I could hardly control myself. Rage surged through my body. Everything burned inside. 

“Oh, I know where she is, but you’ll have to duel me first.” a duel?! He takes my sister from the hospital and expects to duel me?! 

“A duel?! Fine, but you’ll regret messing with Rio very soon!” and so the duel started. 

He completely controlled me. If I stepped out of my boundaries set by Stanley then he’d hurt Rio. I was stuck. He played as if this was a sick joke! He went on and on about a knight trying to save a princess from and evil shark knight. He continued the story along as if it was a fairy tale. Every move drove me insane. I couldn’t summon unless he allowed it. I couldn’t attack unless it was in the story, and the worst part was that I was never going to get Rio back. She was supposed to fall into the darkness and never be found again.   
Yuma and Ray had left to find Standley’s sketchbook. There was nothing I could do. 

 

I finally destroyed stanley’s field spell. This was only a duel! He couldn’t control me! He couldn’t take Rio away!

Rio stood on top of a water tower. Her bandages that covered her eyes were blown away when the seemingly impossible happened.

I saw those eyes that I had stared at for months, open.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Rio

Reginald was dueling. That’s all I knew, but he was losing. I couldn’t have my brother lose. That’s just embarrassing. 

He carried me back to the hospital to check out. He was taller and more serious than I remembered , but I guess that’s what happens when you slip into a coma for a full year. I just hope he hasn’t changed too much.

After I was let out of the hospital, he took me back to our apartment. But I don’t recall him having a motorcycle, or going the same route to our apartment building. 

He made me a bowl of chicken soup and began to pick up the few items left on the floor. He rushed around very awkwardly. As if he was in a dream or that his dream had come true. He sat in the seat opposite of mine and just stared at me. 

“Is something wrong, Reginald?”

“No. why would something be wrong?’’

“Because you’re staring at me. It’s giving me the creeps.”

“Fine. Then I won’t.”

He looked away from me and scratched at the table. I couldn’t stand the silence. 

Clearing my throat, I gained his attention again. “What happened while I was gone?”

He seemed thrown off by my questions. He gathered himself and began to tell me about getting disqualified from the Tournament, transferring schools for an “unknown” reason, and about some boy named Yuma Tsukamo and his imaginary friend, Astral.

He finished after telling me about the horrible Barians that have made their way around Earth. I could tell how much he despised them. The way he grinded his teeth while talking about them was more than enough to know his passion on the subject.

“But you don’t have to worry too much about them. I’ll take care of those jerks for you.” 

“My hero.” I scoffed sarcastically. The room fell silent again.

“Reginald? Have you been alone the whole time I was in a coma?”

He turned to me with a frown. “Yeah. so? I can handle myself.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Reginald. We both know what a baby you are in the dark, Mr. Nightlight.”

He growled and stood up out of his seat. “I’m not a baby! If anyone here’s a baby, it’s you, Rio!”

“Me?! How so?!”

“You can’t even be ten feet away from a cat without screeching like a banshee!”

“So not true!” 

His annoying smirk came onto his face just like it always has. At least he never failed to torment me.

Reginald kept silent unless I said something. He said it was because he was so used to being alone, but I knew better. I knew that he was hiding something from me, but I didn’t feel like prying it out of him. If it was really important that it’ll slip out eventually. I just have to wait.

At school the next day, I was able to witness the Barian power Reginald had told me about. I dueled the leader of the plant club who was being mind controlled by a Barian. I also hadn’t known how much these Barians disliked my brother. The only reason I got stuck dueling this Barian was because they threatened Reginald.

I won the duel and gained many great experiences knowing the power of a barian. I had also met Yuma and Astral that day. They weren't quite how I imagined, but it was still wonderful meeting a few of Reginald’s new friends. I wonder if meeting everyone else Reginald old me about would be as great as meeting those two goofballs.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Shark

Girage was the name of the Barian who possessed all those people and turned them against us, like Art Stanley. He’s the reason that I couldn’t walk Rio to school with a feeling of safety. It’s his fault and I didn’t care what his mission was. If he messes with my sister, he’s going to pay.

Yes, Girage was a terrible Barian, assuming other Barians weren’t the same way. I hated those stupid barians and anything they stood for. All they did was destroy and manipulate. There’s no known reason for all of that madness other than to steal Yuma, Kite and my number cards. 

This whole Barian business was confusing, but something else confused me. Why was Yuma getting so many new friends? 

I wasn’t jealous of course, it was just suspicious. It started with the number one Yuma fan named Ray Shadows. He was just as annoying as Yuma, if not more so, but after him came Alito. They were both very different but both too much like Yuma for my taste. 

Ray was super hyperactive and felt like the one thing that could never shut up. Ray also had no sense of personal space, but I do think I intimidated him. That was one perk about him. He had no back bone and never challenged me, let alone talked to me. Ray had orange hair that resembled a hedgehog of some sorts. Not my style for sure.

I never knew Alito’s last name, but I honestly never cared to know. He was a lot more tan than Yuma and he had a more raspy voice that annoying high pitched noise like Yuma or Ray. Alito had spirit and wasn’t a coward like Ray. Alito stood strong when confronted and was actually a decent duelist. His hair resembled mine, but shorter and one part covered his left eye. It looked like a natural brown too. He had emerald green eyes that were hard to miss. He reminded me more of Quattro’s brother Trey than Yuma. Trey had a stronger kind of spirit that Alito shared. 

But as I was saying, Yuma had only met Ray a week before Rio woke up and he met Alito only three days ago. But I don’t trust them, especially with all of this crazy barian stuff going around. You never know who’s keeping secrets and who you can trust. Some people don’t even know the ave secrets to keep, but they will. Everyone knows the secrets eventually.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Rio  
Reginald was right to be suspicious of Alito. I was never personally close to him but I could feel that something was up. First, he never left the school. Everyday after school, he would just go to the gym and stay there. At first I thought it was just sports or something but the coach said he didn’t know who Alito even was. 

Second, Alito always wore a bracelet that didn’t look normal at all. He never took it off. Not even in swimming class, and it had a strange symbol on it. It was the same one I saw on Girage’s chest when he went into Barian form.

I could sense that Alito was a barian but not enough to tell Yuma, and it also wasn’t my place to tell him which of his friends are dangerous or not.   
I also guessed that Yuma would catch onto his actions but I guess Alito had to go out and tell him. I can understand some of the frustration Reginald has with Yuma but it’s not his fault he’s so trusting.

Barians weren't the most attractive looking creatures to walk The Earth. They had no noses or mouths and their skin were different colors. Although they had very few facial parts, their eyes were intense and had a fury to them that I had never seen before. 

Girage was a bigger Barian with black skin. His outfit was an olive green to brown color and his hair was styled in a mohawke with green streaks in it. He wore a silver mask that only revealed his eyes. He had the golden symbol on his chest that was on Alito’s bracelet. It looked kind of like an upside down spider with a red gem in the middle.  
Alito looked similar but he was about half as big as girage. Alito was completely red with hair that spread out from his head like a star with six sides. He also had a silver mask but instead of the crest on his chest, he had a velvet vest of some sort. 

The barians area covered in gems and golden crests and other things of the sort. I have only seen two but I’m sure that there will be many more to tell from. Many more.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
Shark  
Yuma got himself into trouble once again, leaving me to pick up after. Yuma was supposed to be visiting his grandmother's friend but then he ended up getting stuck in a duel with another Barian, but this one was more powerful that the last two. 

Yuma was in another sphere field, like he was in his duel against Vectrix. He was losing by the time Rio and I got there. He was on his hands and knees and I was ready to beat this stupid Barian’s butt!

“I’ll duel for Yuma! I’d love to smash this guy’s face in!” I gritted my teeth. I heard a voice behind me call out. You have got to be kidding me.

“No! I’m dueling him! My galaxy eyes has been wanting a battle and I couldn’t think of a better one than with another galaxy eyes.”

I had hoped Kite would stay out of this one, and at least not butt into other people’s duels. But this new Barian did have a galaxy eyes dragon like kite’s, but it wasn’t a photon one. It was a tachyon dragon. 

“No way! You can’t just come in here and take my duel!” Rio stopped me. Her eyes glowing like they did whenever she was doing her strange “fortune telling” thing. Only that could really keep me down from a duel like this.

“No, Reginald. The galaxy eyes dragons have been waiting for this battle for centuries. The true galaxy master must be found.” I clenched my fists and sighed out. 

The barian’s name was Mizar and he was different from the past two Barians we had met before. His form was different as well. He had yellow skin and only had a yellow skirt on with a silver belt. His crest was different in a way that is difficult to describe. It looked more like a staff than the crest from the other two. His mask looked like it had a wing spreading out to the right side. His blond hair reached to his belt but he was powerful.

The duel was tense, I can admit that much. Mizar was a crazy duelist. He always had something to hit back with. The only reason that the duel ended in a draw was because The sphere field couldn’t hold the power with both of the galaxy eyes dragons and collapsed. 

I watched as Yuma fell from the air and into a tree, dropping from the branches and then falling to the floor. I watched as he rolled to the edge of a cliff that was just inches away from Yuma. why a cliff was there, I don’t know, but I knew Yuma couldn’t roll off of the cliff. Yuma was unconscious so he couldn’t stop himself. I had to get him.

I ran to catch Yuma. I caught his hand right before he fell. I breathed in the rush of adrenaline that made my mind buzz. I felt the ground beneath me give way and then I was falling, but I never let go of Yuma. Falling into the dark fog, I lost my sight. I hit the ground with a loud thud, and felt the pain swell into my body. I felt paralyzed. I could barely breathe and that’s all I need to know I wasn’t dead. Dying, maybe, but not dead. There was nothing I could do, but wait until someone found us. I could still feel Yuma’s hand.   
I attempted to turn my head but the pain struck my back and I could only whimper. My head throbbed and I lost consciousness.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Rio  
It was two hours before we could take both Reginald and Yuma back to the hospital. Tori was sobbing and Yuma’s other friends, Bronk, Flip, and Caswell where worried to death. I stayed calm and pushed any worry that flooded into my mind.

It took another hour before we were aloud to see them. Doctor willows, the doctor that has been assigned to my brother and me, came out of the room with a disappointed look.  
“There are no long term effects but they’ll be in here for a few days.”

“Thanks, Doc. You always seem to know how to fix everybody up around here.” I said with a smile.

“Just...please get that brother of yours out of the hospital for at least a month. You two land up in here much too often.” 

“I’ll try but you know Reginald. Not the most careful person.” 

“Well, I already gave him a lecture about it. You can give one of your own if you want.”

He let us into the hospital room. There was a white curtain to separate Reginald and Yuma. The room smelled like vaccines and rubber gloves. Yuma was sitting on his bed, holding his golden key in his hand. 

“I hope you feel better, Yuma. I’m sorry this happened.” He looked at me with empty eyes and sighs. “Yeah. thanks.”

I slid the curtain to the side and shut it again once I was on the other side. “Yeesh. That was depressing.” I muttered.

Reginald held a book in his hand and had bandages wrapped around his neck. He looked bored out of his mind and very irritable. 

“So, Reginald, How are you feeling? The doc said there were no big injuries or broken bones so it looks like you two got off easy.

“I’m in the hospital. How do you think I’m feeling? plus, Yuma’s being depressing and it’s getting on my nerves.”

“Well, aren’t you just a little ray of sunshine? I’m glad you’re back to normal.” He only scoffed at me and looked back at his book. I guess Reginald was more resilient that I thought. He can fall off of a cliff and would continue to sass his way through life. I’ll have to keep that in mind.

“So, Reginald, what exactly happened?”

“What do you mean? Yuma and I fell off a cliff.”

“I understand that much! I mean, what happened after that?”

“Um, I fell off the cliff and blacked out after hitting the ground.”

“See, that was a better explanation.” He only rolled his eyes and I was almost fed up with his attitude. “Reginald! Why are you being such a pain in my butt?!” He glared at me and I could tell an argument was blooming.

“Pain in your butt?! You’ve been asking me stupid questions since the second you got in here! It’s not like I had some crazy adventure! I fell off a cliff! Nothing else to it!”   
I was about to fire back when Tori peeked through the curtains. “Um, are you two going to continue arguing, because it’s making Yuma anxious.” Reginald muttered something under his breath and I nodded to Tori. 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to make Yuma worry. I just had to deal with this little pin-head over here.” Tori only giggled and closed the curtain again. I looked back to Reginald, who simply glared at me. “Now behave, Reginald. I can’t babysit you while you’re in the hospital.” 

“You’re the one who's needed babysitting.” I only rolled my eyes in response. “Whatever you say, Reginald.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
Shark  
This sucks. I’m stuck in the hospital again, and even worse, Yuma’s having an emotional crisis. He’ll stare at his stupid key for hours and just whisper nonsense. I knew that Astral was hurt or something but that was still no excuse to be so depressing.

The nurses won’t let either of us walk for at least three more hours. There was nothing that I could do but read or talk to Yuma, and I couldn’t talk to him when he was unstable. Without snapping anyway. 

The fact was that I was so used to Yuma being the uplifting one instead of the angsty one who sits in a hospital bed all day watching his key and whispering to it every once in awhile. I need to do something about this, but what? I can’t just march over there and tell him to be happy. I could always try and talk to him about it...nope! Never going to happen. 

I hadn't noticed that I was glaring at him until he looked back at me with a hurt expression. 

“What?” I said, raising an eyebrow.

“You were glaring at me.”

“I was thinking.” I could barely catch what Yuma muttered to himself. “About how I got us both in the hospital.” That’s it! I’m done with him!

“Yuma, you can’t just feel sorry for yourself like this! Look at you! You hardly eat! You can’t even go three seconds without staring at your stupid key! Well, I’m done!” He looked back at his key and sighed for the millionth time already. “But Shark, I almost got Astral, Kite, You and myself killed. I could hardly keep up with Mizar. How can I beat the Barians if I can’t even beat one of them?”

“You don’t have to, Yuma! No one asked you to defeat the Barians and of course you can’t keep up to Mizar! You can’t keep up with anybody with your dueling skills!”

Yuma fell silent again. I sat back against the pillows supporting my back. “You’re such a wimp.”

We’re getting let out tomorrow but I still have seven hours until then. Seven whole hours of dealing with Yuma’s moping. It’s midnight i’m trying to sleep but I can’t. I can’t sleep because Yuma’s still up and he’ll most likely get no sleep. So I’m laying down on my bed, back facing the newest emo teen, contemplating whether I should just go to bed or not. The answer is obvious.

I jumped out from under my sheets and shoved the curtains out of the way.

“That’s it, Yuma! I’m tired of your pathetic whining! Just get up and live your life! You can’t just lay here and feel sorry for yourself!”

“Shark?! I-I don’t mean to-” before Yuma could complete his sentence, the door burst open. A nurse frowned at us.

“Keep it down! There are patients trying to sleep!”

“Yes ma’am. We’re sorry.” Yuma apologized as I slowly sat back onto my bed. 

The nurse left and there was an unspoken agreement to go to bed.

I went to get checked the next morning. I walked into a room that looked like a typical doctor’s room for annual checkups. I step inside as the doctor hands me my folded clothing. I set them on a chair and sit up on the bed lined with thin paper. 

“Another trip to the hospital, huh?” I sigh and look at the framed pictures on the wall.

“Quiet today. I got the report but as you know, I prefer to hear the conflict from the patient's view.” He turns around in his chair until he’s facing me with an annoying grin. “So, what happened to you?”

“I fell off a cliff.” I say plainly. I tried my hardest to make him feel stupid, but it’s hard to tell if your making these kinds of doctor’s feel anything.

“Alright. And how did that happen?”

“My friend was falling so I helped him, but fell with him instead.” 

“What else do you remember from the event? What was happening before you fell? What do you remember after you fell?”

“Yuma was stuck in a big duel and he started falling. I blacked out before we hit the ground.” He nodded in response. There’s no way that I’m telling him about that Barian. I’m not going to be the one questioned about them. Yuma can but I don’t want to get stuck in that mess.

“Thank you for the information. Was anyone else at the event and who was your friend dueling?” 

“My sister was there along with two of his friends. I don’t remember who he was dueling.”

“Thank you. I’ll finish the check up and then you are free to dress out, but wait until I tell you if you can leave yet.” 

After the rest of the check up is done, I walk into the nearest bathroom the dress out. The doctor stops me before I can walk back to my hospital room.

“You have to stay here until 6:00 PM along with your friend.”

“Whatever” 

Yuma is still at his check up when I return to the hospital room, and his pile of clothing is waiting for him on his bed along with his key. An idea pops into my head at that moment. 

I took The key from the pile and wrote a quick note, placing it on the clothes and then running up to the roof. I was going to duel Yuma for his key like i had so many times before and hopefully get the old Yuma back. It’s been too long and he isn’t going to fix himself, so why don’t I? 

The sky is filled with black clouds that drain their water onto the city. I get my duel disk ready and hold his key in my hand. 

Yuma bursts through the doors to the roof only a few minutes later. He’s panting and stares at me in complete confusion.

“Shark?! What’s going on?! Why are you doing this?!”

“Because you’re being so pathetic, Yuma! So i’m going to duel you for this key. You win, I’ll give it back; but if I win, I get to keep it.”

“What?! That’s not even fair! It’s not yours!”

“Do you really think I care? Just stop arguing and duel me!”

“If you want to duel, then let’s duel.”

And so we started, back at it again. Just like it was before all of this crazy Barian stuff happened. Dueling to help each other, well, at least help him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
Rio

Reginald and Yuma go out of the hospital just fine and Yuma seemed a lot happier than he was. I don’t know what happened but I’m just glad that it helped you so much.

I was walking to school alone again. Reginald ditched me and so I had to walk all by myself. He’s a very strange type of protective brother.

While walking along the sidewalk, I happened to see Bronk trip and fall flat on his face. I rushed over to him and asked if he was alright. He stood up and smiles dreamily. Strange. 

“Rio! I just tripped. No need to worry about me.” His face flushed and I saw a cut on his arm.

“It looks like you got a little banged up there.” I took out a pink handkerchief from my backpack and tied it around his arm.

“There. That should do it.”

“T-thanks! I’m feeling all kinds of better now!” I couldn’t help but giggle at the situation. How he’ll be stuck with a pink cloth tied around his arm all day. I hope he doesn’t get too embarrassed.

I walk into my second to last class when I hear other’s whispering. I ignore then until I hear my name. I stop my work and secretly listen in on their conversation. 

“Did you hear the latest Flip-blog?! It’s so funny!”

“No! What is it?”

“Well, I don’t like to gossip but I guess I can tell you. Flip said that Rio and Yuma are dating!” I almost gag at the statement but keep myself down until I can get the whole story. You can’t always trust girls.

“It’s solid evidence! Her brother even said so!”

“Wait? Shark said they were dating?”

“Totally!”

I’ve had enough of this. If Reginald is going to spread rumors like this then he’s going to have to learn his lesson. I’d think he’s know not to mess with me but I guess I was wrong!

I call Yuma, and his friends to the baseball field after school. I call Reginald as well and I get ready to must him in front of everyone. Flip and Caswell come as well, which is great since it’s their blog that said all of this. 

“So, boys, What exactly did Reginald say about me and Yuma?”

“He said that Yuma’s the only one that’s right to be with you! I hear it with my own ears!” Flip answered. Just as I though. 

I look up the article on my duel disk and start reading, but I can only stand read about half of it because of how disgusting it is. 

Reginald walks up to the group casually. He probably know exactly what happened and doesn’t think he was figured out. I’ll show him.

“Why did you call me here, Rio?” Reginald asks, sounding genuinely confused.

“Well, Reginald, does this look familiar to you?!” I show his the article.

“What?! Is this what it’s about?! You know you can’t trust the internet about hardly anything.”

“I challenge you to a duel!”

“What? No way! I don’t have to duel you over this!”

“Why? Are you scared? I know how you get scared sometimes, just like with your strange fear of onions, and you’ll duel me unless you want the whole school knowing about that?!”

“Stop it, Rio! It’s not funny!”

“Then duel me, Onion boy.” He opened his duel disk and glared at me as he does with his opponents.

“Fine, but be prepared to lose!” He’s too easy to manipulate.

 

I hammered him with everything I had, but he was still victorious. He walked to my side of the field and didn’t seem too enthusiastic. 

“I lost…”

“Yeah, but you’re getting better.” I stood up and dusted my skirt.

“You may have won but that doesn’t mean you can make me date Yuma.” His facial expression showed just how clueless he was.

“What are you talking about, Rio? I never said anything like that.”

“Wait, You didn’t?!”

“Why would I?!” 

“But you said that Yuma was the only person good enough.”Flip and Caswell added.

“I meant that Yuma’s the only person that can try to keep up with me!” 

I rubbed the back of my head. “Well, This is embarrassing.” I looked to Flip and Caswell and watched as they snuck away. I clenched my fist and walked up behind them. 

“Oh, boys! About that rumor you started…” They started off running and I put my hands on my hips in victory. Bronk tapped my shoulder gently. I turned to him and smiles again. 

“Hey, Rio? Maybe you and I could...Could duel sometime and if you win then...I-I can buy you an ice cream.” I giggled and nodded. “That sounds like a plan.”


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
Shark

 

Ray, Yuma’s new friend is in trouble and now I’m stuck helping out again. Yuma said he was abducted by another Barian and taken to another world. Just my luck and Rio asking to go along with us just makes it worse.

Yuma described this Barian as “the most powerful and evil Barian out of them all”, but I don’t know about that. I’ve seen some pretty strong Barians in these past few weeks. 

Kite, Orbital 7, Tori, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Rio and I all waited impatiently for Yuma to arrive before we could head to Ray’s location to save him. Once Yuma did arrive, we were ready to leave. 

A giant airship was floating in the sky and it was like nothing I’ve ever seen. It was made up of thousands of giant, golden rings all parallel to each other. There was a small boat attached to the bottom like a basket in a hot air balloon. 

Astral was already on board and waiting for us. There was a control center with chairs lining the stations. It was amazing and the most amazing part of it all was that this whole ship was once inside Yuma’s key.

“Welcome back and do take a seat. We will be lifting off shortly.” Astral announced.

“Everyone’s on board. Let’s go get Ray.” Yuma said and we started off.

 

We ended up in a wasteland in space. There were bits and pieces of rock and metal floating. There were three or four platforms of rock that seem to be staying in the same area. The rage set in once I caught view of the three Barians. One standing on each platform, but the only one I recognized was Mizar. 

They had lead us here on purpose and they’d probably want a duel. They set a trap for us to come here and now their going to trap all of us here. I can’t let that happen. 

The ship landed and Astral turned to face us. “It would not be wisest if all of us leave. Who would like to come with Yuma and me to beat these Barians. 

“I’m going with you, Yuma! I can’t sit back and watch these jerks beat your sorry butt.” I say before anyone else has the opportunity to volunteer.

“Well, if Reginald’s going, then so am I.” Rio adds. Bronk immediately volunteers after Rio.

“I have a duel to finish with Mizar so I’m coming.”

“Alright. We shall take Shark, Kite, Rio and Bronk. The rest may stay here and watch.” They agree to the terms and we leave the ship. We walk to the edge of the platform.   
The two new barians are both grey and shorter like Alito was. The one on the furthest left platform has smooth hair that spikes up at the top in two different areas like a cat’s ears. His skin has a more purple tint to it. The gems on his body are a darker blue and a belt with a gem of the same color. His bracelet is like Alito’s but much rounder. His shoulders are covered with what I’m assuming are pads of some sort that resemble a football player’s but much smaller. Over all he seems more calm that the other and Mizar.  
The other Barian is a bit more complicated than the other. If I could guess which was Vector, he would take the cake. First I’ll start with his hair. It’s almost White but has a slight shade of grey to it. It sticks up like a hedgehog's quills, but if I think about it, it’s much like Ray’s hair. He’s covered in darker pink gems. He had a skirt type thing going on like Mizar but it’s dark grey. Very large color variety. He also has a crest on his chest that is very similar to Alito’s but it has a pink gem in the middle. The thing that makes this barian different from all of the others is his wings. The others don’t have wings at all and they aren’t either angle or bat wings. They’re like a mix of the two. They have the basic form of a angle’s wings but they spread like a bat’s in several sections. They are black and also lined with pink gems. He has a crazy in his eyes that makes my blood boil.

“Why, I’m glad you came. I was starting to worry you weren’t going to show!” The winged Barian said. Yuma clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. “Vector! I’m here for Ray!” Bingo.

“I’m glad that we’ll be able to rematch, Kite.” Mizar said as Kite stepped onto the platform Mizar stood on. I guess I’m getting the leftover Barian. 

“You won’t get lucky this time, Mizar.” Kite snapped. I turned to the Barian. 

“I guess we are left to duel. I do not mind dueling people I do not know.” The Barian says. I scoff and glare daggers at him.

“You won’t treat me so lightly after we start dueling. I’m not someone who you can just duel and pass off.” 

“I see. Well, I guarantee that the same principle goes for me. I may not be quite as malicious as Vector or merciless as Mizar but I have my own strengths.”

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

We each get into position. Rio and Bronk stand on a smaller rock to the side of the one I was standing on. 

“Before we duel, I want you to tell me where you put Ray! Me, Shark and kite are all risking our lives for him!” 

“Of course! I almost forgot about that little wimp.” Vector’s laugh made my skin crawl and pushed my rage to higher levels. Ray appeared on the floor next to Vector. He looked dead by the way he layed there. Yuma shouted at Vector but it was no use.“

Your friends are Kite and Yuma so you must be Shark. A dueling name I’m guessing.” Dumon asked.

“Yeah, and What’s your name?” 

“I am Dumon.”

“Alright, Dumon. Let’s get started.”

The duel started and i could tell Yuma was struggling.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Rio

Yuma lied. He lied to all of us and now we’re stuck. Yuma said Ray was normal. That he was human. He said we would save him from Vector, but what Yuma didn’t tell us is that   
Ray was Barian law enforcer. Ray’s a Barian and Yuma knew this whole time.

But the worst part is that Ray is also Vector. Vector disguised himself as a human, like Alito did and that human way Ray. Yuma lied to me and Bronk. He lied to Reginald and Kite, and he lied to Astral. Astral went crazy after finding out and he formed zexal, which is when they combine and make a super hero looking guy. 

Zexal was dark and he was destroying himself. He was slowly decreasing his life point and if he loses them all, then we’re going to be stuck here forever. He lost 300 each time he attacked and he only had 600 life points left. Two more attacks and all hopes of leaving this place will be a distant dream. Vector was overjoyed but the other two Barians seemed a bit less enthusiastic.

“I knew that destroying Yuma and Astral would be easy but I never imagined that they would destroyed themselves! This is priceless!” Reginald and Kite were on edge, but they weren’t the only ones. Everyone but that maniac, Vector was on edge.

It seemed hopeless until they came back. Dark zexal stopped and was destroyed into Yuma and Astral again. They looked tired and worn out. Yuma stopped the attack before it destroyed his last 300 life points. Yet not everything was okay still. Yuma only had a few life points left, at the end of the turn he would lose all of those due to one of Vector’s cards and Yuma only had one card left in his deck. Reginald was relaxed again and didn’t seem worried at all. 

“Are you not worried about your friend?”

“I think it’s Vector who should be worrying. He’s up against Yuma and Astral.”

“You honestly believe that your friend will prevail?”

“I know him better than you do and I know that he’s going to beat Vector’s butt.”

“You remind me of a friend I once knew.” 

“huh.”

Mizar questioned Kite of the same thing and He responded the same. They trusted Yuma with their lives and were more that willing to tell off anyone who doubted it. 

Yuma won the duel and we left. The area was unstable so Reginald and Kite weren’t able to finish their duels. Not that it mattered. Yuma had won and Ray had never existed. The barians left back to their world as we left back to ours. The airship took off and we returned to earth in one piece.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
Shark

 

We have a way to beat the Barians. Astral picked up a map that showed seven different areas with special number cards called Mythirian Numbers. The Barians are after these numbers as well, but there’s no way that I’m going to let them get any of these cards.

Every time we left to find a Mythirian Number, we found ourselves battling a Barian. Yuma battled the guardian that protects the number and Dumon and I almost died in a crazy labyrinth. After that, Astral dueled dark mist, who was like astral but instead of pure energy, he was dark energy. Dark mist was teamed up with Vector.  
Next was another guardian, but Kite dueled against him and don’t ask me why Kite suddenly joined us because I don’t have the answer to that question. We met MIzar after the duel as Astral decided to tell us that watch story going with the numbers were the history of the barians. They were strange stories that didn’t make much sense, but then again, when does anything make sense anymore? 

Dumons was about a knight and a pegasus staying true to each other over thick and thin. The second told about how Alito was a warrior that only battled with his bare hands and was later betrayed by his friend. Mizar’s explained how he was a dragon tamer and was later forced to kill his dragon to please the people.  
Vector and Dark mist stole the number we dueled over and I never heard about Girage’s but I’m sure it was just as lame as the rest of the were. 

It was interesting to know that the Barians were once humans, but there were still two Barians left. Dumon had said that there were seven Barian emperors and two of them had disappeared a long time ago. That’s where we were heading next when everything went for a turn. 

The area that we had to journey to was a stormy ocean and it made the airship toss and turn. Kite had left once again so it was only Yuma, Astral, Rio, Tori and me. We were yelling over each other and the only thing that stopped us was Rio. Her eyes glowed like they did whenever she sensed a strange power. She’s just lucky she got the useful power. I’m still stuck with Shark Drake. Although he didn’t bother me as much anymore.

The lights went out before Rio was able to say anything, But once they came back on, she was gone. 

“Rio?! Where did she go?! It’s not like there are any good hiding places around this ship!” I shouted in frustration as I searched for her.

“Shark! Look!” I her Yuma yell as he pointed at the screen in front of the bridge. Rio was walking on the deck. She was hard to see through the dark mist and rain but she was there. I didn’t care to think I ran out of the control room and onto the deck. 

I had barely stepped onto the hardwood floor when I watched Rio fall off the edge of the boat. I leaped in after her and swam down to her. She was falling fast and it only took a few seconds before she was gone. My arms ached from the freezing water around me but I had to keep swimming. I had to get Rio.

Suddenly, I was being pulled deeper into the water. My body went completely numb and the light started to disappear. Pressure built up in my head and chest. I felt like I was about to burst until I lost all feeling completely and everything was black.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
Shark

I soft. The sand underneath my hands is soft and surprisingly dry. I sit up and look at the sand. It’s bright blue and almost glowing. Yuma is unconscious next to me. I look up at the sky but the only problem is...there isn’t a sky.

It’s like we’re in a bubble in the middle of the ocean. The water moves and it’s too deep to see any light but there’s still light all around us. I look and see a castle in the distance. It was a cream color and looked old. Very old.

Yuma sat up and looked around. “Huh?! What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, but Rio’s around here somewhere! We can’t just wait time sitting here!” I say as the worry and concern came back into mind.

“Look, Yuma! Footprints!” Astral pointed to the sand in front of me. 

“Those have to be Rio’s! Let’s follow them!” I ran along the trail of footprints. I could hear Yuma call after me behind but I couldn’t slow down now. Rio could very well be in danger and I couldn’t stand the thought of losing her again. I shook my head to clear the haunting thoughts.

I stopped at the entrance to a large wall. I looked inside and saw a series of walls turned in every which way. A maze. This isn’t good. How am I supposed to find her in a maze?

I walk inside once Yuma caught up to me. We walked straight, cautious about taking any turns. 

“Reginald…” 

I stopped walking as soon as I heard the voice. It wasn’t not Rio’s and sounded like a man’s but where could it have it come from? I looked down a pathway and heard the voice call me again.

I walked in the direction of the voice and found a card. It was glowing but I picked it up anyway. It was one of Rio’s number cards! I looked back down the hall and started off again. 

I stopped on a stadium outside of the maze. Rio was standing on a tower across from me. She was wearing a sleeveless, white dress with blue ribbons going down from the collar. The skirt was split in the middle and exposed most of her legs. There was a golden belt around her waist and a red gem in the middle of it. The white headdress also had golden charms wrapping around the top and the outfit was complete with a golden bracelet on both wrists.

“R-Rio?! What happened?!” I slowly walked towards her until she spoke. 

“This is not your sister. My name is Abyss.” My stomach sank as the words echoed around me.

“Why did you do this to Rio?!” my hand formed into a fist.

“You’ll understand everything very soon, but now, we must duel.”


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
Shark

The duel was interrupted by a bright light. It was coming for Rio’s eyes and I couldn’t help but stare. I wasn’t staring at her eyes per say, but at the light that emitted from her in waves. My mind went black and the world around me slowly disappeared.

The light faded and I was left alone in a black world, until the light slowly came back. Everything was different. I was no longer standing on the lightly blue tinted stone fighting my possessed sister, I was...in a throne room.

The walls around me looked as if they were made from stained glass. Each shape was a different color. My throne was a navy blue lined with gold. The room was very large and echoed any noise I made. It wasn’t until I examined the floor of the room that I saw the group of people kneeling before me.

“My emperor, we have been attacked!” 

Emperor? Attacked? What is going on? Their words echoed through the room but everything fell silent.

“I-” I was interrupted by Rio. wait. Rio?! She was dressed in the outfit she was in during the duel. She looked at me with concern and she has every right to be concerned. I woke up in a throne room and now someone’s attacking a kingdom that isn’t mine!

“Are you okay? You haven’t told your generals what to do, and if you expect to defend your kingdom then you better think of something fast!“

“I’m not your emperor! I don’t own this kingdom!” I stood from my throne and realized that I was also in a different change of clothing. 

A golden breastplate covered almost all of my torso, which was convenient considering my shirt had somehow disappeared. I had a skirt-or something very close to it-wrapped around my waist. My golden matched my breastplate. I’m sure the outfit looked wonderful to those who saw it, but it was very awkward to wear. I felt half naked in front of everyone in the room, even though I was only exposing my arms, shins, and face.

I need to focus. The man in front of me stared at me. Did he ask a question?! What does he want me to do?! I’m not even the emperor! Am I high…

I felt a hand touch my bare shoulder. “Brother, I know how stressed you must be, but you must protect your kingdom!”

“It’s not my-” The voice called me. The same voice that tormented me throughout the Duel World Carnival. How did I get stuck with these voices?

Just give up. You’re not their leader. There’s no reason to help them. Just leave. Let them die.

Why would I do that? I may not owe them anything but that doesn’t mean I can’t help. 

You said it yourself. Your not their emperor. You shouldn’t take on this challenge.

I...shut up and leave me alone. 

I stand and unintentionally glare at the man kneeling on the floor in front of me. “I’ll save this Kingdom! Take me to the docks and I’ll stop these invaders!”


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
Shark

They took me to the dock and a wave of fear ran through me. I watched at the enormous battleships crept closer. The cannons ready to destroy and angry men yelling and screaming with swords in their hands. The line of ships stretched for miles, almost surrounding the kingdom.

I stood straight and watched in awe as the ships grew closer. The man next to me turned to me.

“Emperor, what should we do?!”

The world shook around us as the water around the dock began to part in three different areas. Something was rising from the ocean. Three snake looking creatures stared us down. They began shooting white beams at the floor around us. 

The man beside me froze and turned to stone. It was like medusa but times three. I only stared at the frozen figure. My veins went cold as I realized what just happened.

“Fall back!” I shouted as I came back to my senses. I waited for others to begin running towards the castle before I followed. I ran behind the group until we were all inside and safe...for the time being.

I paced the floor for hours it seemed. Ideas coming into my mind but the failures of those ideas flooded in immediately after. I was in the throne room again, waiting for something to come up. The perfect solution then came to mind and I stopped. I pointed to a man who seemed like a guards. 

“You! Gather ever mirror in this castle and give them to the men who as many soldiers as possible!” 

“Yes, my emperor.” he then left the room in a hurry. 

I’ve seen this in a movie when I was little. There was a monster who would turn anything it looked at into slim. The heroes used mirrors to turn the monster against itself. Thank goodness I had movie night with dad every Friday.

Everyone was equally confused to have mirrors in their arms, but no one dared to doubt the plan that would potentially free the kingdom.

I stood in front of the small army with my own mirror. “Alright. We’re going back out there to fight those monsters. Make sure to cover as much of your body as possible with the mirror. Do what I say and you’ll survive.” 

Rio touched my shoulder and whispered into my ear. “Brother, this makes no sense. What are you planning?” She sounded concerned. 

“I can’t explain now. There’s not enough time. You’ll just have to trust me.” I whispered back.

I stood straight and waited as the doors to castle opened. All at once, we all began running to the edge of the dock. The ships were much closer now, but they had stopped moving forward. They sat idle behind the three creatures, waiting for us to attack. It was strange to me. Why wouldn’t they start invading?

We stopped in front of the monsters and the blasts began again. It seemed that by time that they shot at us, everyone knew about the plan. We all worked together to take out the serpents one by one. 

The ground shook again after the last creature fell into the ocean. I fell to my knees and watched as a large being grew from the ocean. It looked human, but not as the same time. It looked like a higher being and it was staring straight at me. 

I rose to my feet and felt the familiar anger fill me. I had just defeated those stupid snakes and now I’m stuck with this...thing?!

I felt a gush of wind pass by me and looked up to see a white pegasus flying above us. What?! 

I thought that a pegasus was strange before I saw the person flying on the winged horse. Dumon smiled down at me in a...friendly way. I stared at him as he flew by. 

“Dumon?! What are you doing here?!” I questioned in complete confusion.

“Did you expect me to abandon my best friend?!” He flew down and attempted a hit on the giant in front of me with his sword. It ended in vain as he flew past.

I chose to ignore Dumon at the moment and focus on the problem at hand. I stopped when the giant held his hand out. It was flat and someone stood on top of it. It was...Rio.

“Rio! How did you-what are you doing?!” I stood at the edge of the dock and shouted in panic. 

“My brother. There’s no way that we can defeat this monster, so I’ll sacrifice my soul to make it pure.” She held a weak smile on her face. 

“No! Rio! There has to be some other way to defeat him! I can’t-” The panic began to build as I tried desperately to get closer to her. To stop her somehow.

“I’m sorry, my brother.” She leaned to the edge of the giant’s fingers and began falling off of his hand. I prepared to jump into the whirlpool that had formed below the giant, but was held back by a few army members and Dumon. 

“No! You mustn't jump for her! She’s gone!” Dumon shouted in my ear.

All I could focus on was the fact that Rio was in danger and I couldn’t help her. I cried out to her as I watched her get sucked up into the whirlpool and disappear forever.

In that very moment, I could feel something that I hadn’t felt in about a year. The feeling that came when I first heard that Quattro had hospitalized Rio. When the only doctor I really trusted told me that She’d probably never wake up. That feeling of hopelessness and complete misery. feeling that broke my heart into pieces and never let them heal. The feeling that I could have done something but I didn’t. One of the worst feelings that you could experience.

I choked on tears as they began to sting my eyes and threatened to fall down my cheeks. I fell to my knees as soon as I was let go by Dumon and the others who had held me back. I held my chest in attempts of easing the pain that was sprouting from it. 

The smallest tears build up at the corners of my eyes. I sobbed silently as I lost care in the rest of the world. I no longer cared about anyone else behind me or the ships that now retreated from the kingdom. I let myself grieve openly for the first time in a long while.

“Rio!”


	46. Chapter 46

The ride back to Heartland was torture. Rio had collapsed after my duel with abyss. I had to carry her back to the ship, where Tori waited. We sat in silence as we rode. Tori tried asking what happened but only I really knew and I didn’t even understand half of it. Astral glared at me the whole way home and that just made everything worse. Not that I cared about what Astral thought.

Once we got to Heartland, I took Rio back to the hospital. She was put in the same room with the same pink hospital gown. It stared all over again. I sat there, waiting for something to change, but nothing did.

I met up with Yuma after Rio was fully hooked up to life support. Astral glared at me like he did on the ship. I was a bit surprised when he started talking to me.

“Do you know what you are?” he asked in a both angry and curious tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I snapped.

“Do you not understand what that was?” 

“Again. I don’t know what your talking about.” 

The thing is, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I didn’t want to remember that strange flashback. It didn’t make any sense and the fact that I had it scared me. Only barians had stories from Ancient Roman times. I’m not barian so why did I have that. The fact that Astral knew about it also scared me. If Yuma knew then he’d no longer trust me. He’d leave me alone with my own thoughts.

“What were you losers wasting your time on?” 

Oh great. As if it couldn’t get worse.

Kite stood in front of us with his usual glare and his arms folded.

“We got the last mytherian number. I don’t know what you were doing.” I snapped. 

“Contradictions, Yuma. you have more numbers than the both of us now.” Kite’s dull tone irritated me to no end.

“No! I didn’t win the card! Shark did!” Yuma responds.

“Well, then at least he as one number.” kite turned to me. 

I growl at him and hold my fist. “I don’t remember it being a competition!” 

Tori folded her arms. “Do you two always have to fight?”

Our argument is cut short my a dark orb. It looked Barian. A horrible laugh could be heard echoing around us. There was a bright flash and everything turned white. 

Once I opened my eyes, I saw where I was. We had been were teleported to another world. We were on a small platform with large crystals on all sides. Everyone else looked around to see what the cause of this.

A black figure approached us and I knew exactly who it was. Dark Mist.

He dueled astral back in the ruins with Vector and possessed Zexal while we dueled the barian emperors Mizar, Dumon and Vector. I thought that Dark Mist had disappeared. Whatever he wanted now, was nothing good.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
Shark

Astral was killed during his duel with Dark Mist. Dark Mist had just lost and sent a chaos spike through his chest, causing him to disappear. Tori started crying along with Yuma. I didn’t bother to but I gave my respects to him silently.

I was never close to Astral but I did know that he meant everything to Yuma. He was helpful with Yuma’s weak dueling and usually kept him from getting killed. I felt horrible for Yuma, but I didn’t need that kind of focus.

I had Rio in the hospital again and I was still trying to figure out what the heck happened in that ancient maze. None of it made sense and thinking about it only sprouted more and more questions.

I left the hospital after visiting Rio for the fifth time today and headed somewhere that could give me more answers that questions. My birth home.

It was raining by the time I had left and only continued to rain harder, but it didn’t bother me. I had more important things to do than get worried about my clothes.

My mind kept going back to the things that had happened in that house before Rio and I were forced to leave. It reminded me of my scare on my left shoulder and the arguments we’d had. The trip we were going to take and the crash.

I squeezed my eyes shut to attempt at shoving the headlights out of my mind. The headlights that I saw right before they killed my parents. 

I stepped out of my motorcycle and stood in front of the old brick mansion that now had green vines growing up the sides. I took a deep breath before walking down the path to the front door. 

I stepped into the house and immediately got a flood of memories. Everything was how we left it. The Rio’s teddy bear on the couch and the dolls on the carpet. I wanted to scream.

I gave myself a cheesy but needed pep talk. “You need to figure this out and you can’t do that anywhere else but here.” I took another deep breath and began to venture through the halls.

I glanced at the suit of armor that had fallen on me years ago. I touched my shoulder that still held the scare from that accident. This was proof enough for me. How could I be a barian if I had a human family?! I’d make no sense otherwise.

“Stupid…” I mutters to myself as I started to the door. I didn’t want to stay here longer than I had to. 

My body froze when I saw a puddle of water right in front of me. There was no way that a water puddle could have formed over the few seconds I was turned around.

A figure began to rise from the puddle and I immediately ran for the window. Several transparent arms reached for me as I jumped out of the window now covered in small shards of glass.

I felt a sharp pain come from my neck. I landed on the grass as a strange venom seemed to flow through my veins. I stood up with difficulty since could barely feel my legs. I touched my neck and felt a small bump where the pain had started.

The figure appeared in front of me and somehow transformed into a human. It was most likely a barian. He had platinum blonde hair that ended near his stomach. He wore a large navy blue hat and a matching trench coat. Everything about him made me angry. He attacked me in my home and is now going to duel me! He doesn’t deserve to be here!

“W-what did you do?!” I touched my neck and hissed at the pain that shot through my body once again. I glared at him through the pain and fought the urge to fall back onto the floor.

“Do you like it?” The barian laughed. “It’s pure jellyfish venom. That small dosage I gave you is enough to kill a small child, or maybe even a shark.” 

“You’re stupid poison won’t kill me!” I shouted. I coughed and felt my lungs burn. “Not without a fight at least.” I coughed again and winced.

“Sorry to interrupt!” A familiar voice rang through the air. The voice along made my skin crawl. It’s been a long time since I last heard it and part of me hoped I’d never have to hear it again.

Quattro jumped in front of me from who knows where. “I’m here to duel for Rio and protect shark here.” He pointed at the barian as he spoke.

“What do you mean?! What’s wrong with her?!” I shouted as loud as I could manage but it only came out a bit louder than normal. I started to get light headed.

“And I thought you were a good brother.” Quattro turned to me surprisingly without his smirk. His eyes showed just how angry he was. “This jerk did the same thing to her as he did you, but it’s harder to fight in a coma.”

My heart skipped a beat. I stopped breathing and stared at the floor. I glared knives at the Barian and hissed. “I’m going to destroy you…” 

Quattro placed a hand on my chest but didn’t look at me. “You’re in no shape to duel, especially against a barian. I’m dueling for you.” 

“I can fight my own battles!” I coughed and knelt down to gain any kind of stability.

“Fine. It’s not like you matter. I’m doing this for Rio so just stay out of my way.” 

“Can we get on with this? I have things to do.” The Barian groaned. 

We both glared and pulled out our duel disks. “Fine! Shark and I will tag team against you.” Quattro replied. 

“Then let’s get on with this.” The barian prepared himself for a duel that would destroy any barian authority he held.


End file.
